Aventura en la selva
by Chave-Lpz
Summary: basado en la pelicula perdida de Hey Arnold "Aventura en la selva" ¿Podra Arnold encontrar a sus padres y el amor de su vida al mismo tiempo? Porfa dejen Reviews.
1. el concurso

**Aventura en la selva. Parte 1.**

_**Los personaje aquí presentes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Gaig Batlett (a excepción de los que cree).**_

"_ABUELO!!, ABUELA!! TIENEN QUE VER ESTO ENCONTRE UN MAPA" Exclamo un chico con cabeza de balón muy emocionado y entrando a su casa._

-Arnold! Arnold!-Le grito su mejor amigo chasqueando sus dedos en frente de el.

-Ah, ¿Qué?-Pregunto volviendo a la realidad-Es solo-El desvió la mirada hacia la ventana-Hace una semana que encontré el diario de mi padre y no tengo idea de cómo voy a buscarlos.

-Viejo, no quiero ser pesimista, pero ¿Crees que ellos estén vivos?-Pregunto en un tono que no dañara mucho a su mejor amigo.

-Se que lo están-El puso su mano en su corazón-Lo presiento.

-Muy bien viejo-El se acomodo en el asiento del autobús-¿Cuál es tu plan?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo un plan?-Pregunto confundido.

-Siempre tienes uno-Respondió muy relajado.

Arnold suspiro-Ese es el problema, que no tengo uno-Musito decaído.

El autobús se detuvo en la escuela PS. 118. Los estudiantes comenzaron a bajar del autobús rumbo a la escuela.

-Mejor vamos viejo-El se levanto de su asiento y miro a su mejor amigo-Vamos viejo cambia esa cara-Trato de dale ánimos-Te aseguro que pensaremos en un plan.

-supongo que tienes razón-Dijo mas alegre.

Ambos chicos se bajaron del autobús, sin darse cuenta de que alguien más los escuchaba, ella miraba al cabeza de balón con ojos de pena y amor al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, Arnold como quisiera ayudarte a encontrar a tus padres-Ella suspiro enamorado-Si solo hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer-Ella saco su relicario, que tenía una foto de su amado-Te prometo que hare lo que esté en mis manos para que encuentres a tus padres.

-Disculpa jovencita-Se escucho la voz del conductor.

-Si-Respondió al llamado guardando su relicario.

-Tienes que bajar-Dijo riendo un poco.

-Sí, ya me voy-Ella se levanto de su asiento y se marcho a la escuela.

En los pasillos de la escuela.

-Helga ahí estas-Dijo su mejor amiga llegando junto a ella.

-Ahora no Pheebs-Dijo entrando al salón de mal humor como es usual en ella.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora?-Pregunto Phoebe en un tono cansado.

-Te parece poco que el tonto del autobús se ría de mí-Respondió más enojada que antes.

-Buenos días niños y niñas-Saludo el señor Simmons-¡Se que todos están emocionados por las vacaciones!-Exclamo contento. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar. A excepción de Arnold y Helga-¡Pues les tengo un anuncio que los pondrá más contentos!-Exclamo de la misma manera-El directo Wartz me aviso que habrá un gran concurso para estas vacaciones no es eso especial-Hizo ademanes con sus dedo.

Phoebe levanto la mano. Él le concedió el habla-¿De qué trata el concurso?-Pregunto interesada.

-Voy a eso Phoebe-Respondió dirigiéndose a ella-El concurso es sobre poesía-Lo dijo en voz alta. Todos emitieron un "boo" y "no, ¿Qué aburrido?-Chicos, chicos cálmense-Hizo ademanes con sus brazo de arriba abajo, tratando de calmarlos-Los premios del concurso son: El primer premio será un viaje de toda la clase del ganador a cualquier parte del mundo que quieran.

-En serio!!!-Exclamaron todo al unísono, inclusive Arnold quien estaba más interesado en la ultimo.

-Así es-Dijo riendo un poco-EL segundo y tercer premio son un trofeo y una foto en el periódico de la ciudad.

-Eso no es tan emocionante como lo primero-Dijo Harold desinteresado y todos rieron.

-SI, el primer premio suena glamoroso-Concordó Rhonda pintándose las uñas de las manos-lástima que no soy buena en la poesía.

-Sí, yo tampoco soy bueno preciosa-Dijo Curly tratando de acariciarle su cabello.

-Pues, yo creo que aquí hay una gran escritora-Murmuro el Sr. Simmons mirando a Helga de reojo.

**0o0o0o0**

Más tarde se mismo día en la cafetería de la escuela todos los estudiantes de la escuela se encontraba hablando del concurso. Todos estaban emocionados, y muchos se lamentaban porque era un concurso de poesía.

-¡Viejo esto es perfecto!-Exclamo un muy contento Gerald.

-Define perfecto-Dijo el otro muy desanimado. Como lo ha estado desde que paso el aniversario de que se fueron sus padres.

-Viejo, el concurso-Le mostro el panfleto del concurso-Es perfecto si ganas.

Arnold rio un poco-Tu mismo has dicho que no sirvo para la poesía-Tomo el panfleto y lo leyó detenidamente.

-¿Qué tal si le pides ayuda a alguien que tenga talento?-Lo alentó.

-El problema es que no sé quien pueda ser esa persona-El se levanto de su silla.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto curioso.

-Quiero estar un momento solo-Dijo y se marcho al patio de la escuela.

PUSH!!

Se escucho un fuerte golpe y dos personas cayeron al suelo, con todo lo que tenían regado por todos lados.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas camarón con pelos!-Exclamo una rubia desde el suelo.

-Lo lamento Helga-Se disculpo recogiendo los papeles que se le habían caído a ella. El puso su atención en un papel en particular.

-¡Yo eso es mío!-Le grito ella enojada y tomando sus cosas de las manos de él.

-Helga estos poemas los escribiste ¿Tu?-Pregunto sorprendido.

-Y…Yo por…Por supuesto que no-Respondió nerviosa.

-Helga ¿Tú los escribiste?-Volvió a preguntar esperanzado.

-SI, ¡y si le dices a alguien te voy a tirar los diente!-Lo amenazo con Betsey.

-Helga tu…es decir yo…eh-El no sabía cómo preguntar.

-Habla claro cabezón-Ella se estaba impacientando.

-Bueno, yo me preguntaba si quisieras ayudarme-El trago saliva-A escribir un poema para el concurso.

-¿Y por qué quieres mi ayuda?-Pregunto confundida.

-Porque quiero ganar el concurso para poder salvar a mis padres-Respondió nervioso.

"_esto es perfecto quería encontrar la forma de ayudarlo para ganar el, y ahora el me está pudiendo ayuda"_ pensó contenta, era la manera perfecta paraque el viera que ella lo quería-Bueno si esa es la razón lo hare.

-En serio gracias Helga-De la emoción no se pudo controlar y la abrazo, como siempre lo hace cuando está contento por lo las cosas buenas que ella hace.

Helga suspiro enamorada, luego se abofeteo para volver a la realidad-¡Oye, oye!-exclamo empujándolo-Tengo dos condiciones.

-Las que quieras-Dijo contento.

-Uno. Tendrás que hacer lo que te pida sin discusión-Ella levanto un dedo-Y dos. No le dirás a nadie, porque si lo haces te hare sufrir mucho.

-¿Qué no lo haces ya?-se burlo, pero se aclaro la garganta al ver la mirada que ella le lanzo-Esta bien lo hare-El extendió su mano hacia ella.

-Bien-Dijo de mala gana y le estrecho su mano. Ambos sintieron una corriente en su espina dorsal, se soltaron de golpe.

-ah…nos…-EL estaba nervioso y no sabía el porqué-Nos vemos esta tarde en mi casa.

-De acuerdo cabeza de balón-Ella se retiro del lugar.

El se quedo viendo el camino que ella había tomado y se preguntaba ¿Que fue eso que sintió cuando se tocaron? y ¿Si ella lo había sentido también?

_**Continuara…**_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Hola!!!_

Como ustedes me han respondido también mis historias decidí escribir otra.

Espero les guste

Y porfa dejen Reviews.

A + H 4 ever.


	2. los poemas

_**Aventura en la selva. Parte 2.**_

Los chicos se encontraban en la clase de matemática del Sr. Simmons. Pero como era de costumbre ellos no le estaban prestando atención.

-¡Viejo no puedo creer que le hayas pedido a Helga G. Pataki!-Exclamo Gerald sin dejar de reír.

-¡Cállate Gerald!-trato de calmarlo-Si ella se entera que te lo dije me mata.

-Es que es gracioso-Volvió a reír con ganas.

-¡Ya Gerald!

-¡Muy bien chicos!-Hablo el Sr. Simmons, sacándolos de su conversación-Antes de que suene la campana quiero saber quiénes se quieren inscribir en el concurso-Muchos de ellos estaba indecisos, no sabían que iban a hacer-Bueno en vista de que no se deciden, consúltenlo con sus padre y mañana me dicen.

Todos menearon su cabeza como confirmación

RING!!!

-Bien nos vemos mañana-Se despidió de sus alumnos observándolo salir por la puerta.

-Vámonos cabeza de balón-Dijo Helga llegando a la salida con Phoebe.

-De acurdo-El comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Todo el camino fue en silencio, ninguno de los dos quería hablar. Lo que había sucedido hace dos semanas en Industrias Futuro aun seguía ahí. Ninguno de los dos había hablado con el otro, hasta el día de hoy.

Ellos habían llegado a la casa de huéspedes y Helga le agradeció al cielo, por haberla sacado de esa situación tan incómoda.

-Abuelo, abuela ya llegue-Grito Arnold sin tener respuesta.

-Aquí hay una nota-Le mostro Helga la nota que había en la mesa de la estancia. El la leyó-¿Qué dice?-Pregunto fingiendo desinterés.

-Ellos esta de compras.

-Oh…

-Bueno subamos a mi habitación, para hacer el poema-El comenzó a subir las escaleras, siendo seguido por ella.

Cuando Helga entro en el cuarto se quedo mirándolo todo. Ella había entrado tantas veces a ese cuarto, pero era la primera vez que entra con su consentimiento.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-Pregunto Arnold, al verla parada en la puerta.

-Nada…-Respondió entrando al cuarto-Ahora acabemos con esto, para poder largarme de aquí-Dijo con brusquedad.

Arnold rodo los ojos-Pues… escribí un poema-El busco en su mochila-Toma.

Ella comenzó a leerlo:

_Un simple abrazo nos enternece el corazón;  
nos da la bienvenida y nos hace más llevadera la vida.  
Un abrazo es una forma de compartir alegrías  
así como también los momentos tristes que se nos presentan.  
Es tan solo una manera de decir a nuestros amigos  
que los queremos y que nos preocupamos uno por el otro  
porque los abrazos fueron hechos para darlos a quienes queremos.  
El abrazo es algo grandioso.  
Es la manera perfecta para demostrar el amor que sentimos  
cuando no conseguimos la palabra justa.  
Es maravilloso porque tan sólo un abrazo dado con mucho cariño,  
hace sentir bien a quien se lo damos, sin importar el lugar ni el idioma  
porque siempre es entendido.  
Por estas razones y por muchas más…  
hoy te envío mi más cálido abrazo. _

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?-Pregunto expectante.

-Pues… es lindo-El sonrió-Pero-Su sonrisa desapareció-Eso no basta, si quieres ganar tienes que hacer un poema con sentimiento, con emoción, y pasión-Su tono se torno intenso-Que las personas se estremezcan cuando lo lean.

-¿Cómo lo hago?-Pregunto sentándose en la cama.

Ella se sentó a su lado-Dame un lápiz-Ordeno.

-Toma-El le entrego un lápiz que tenía en la mano.

Ella comenzó a escribir en el papel. El no dejaba de mirarla, se veía tan concentrada escribiendo-Toma-Dijo entregándole el papel.

El la miro y luego comenzó a leer:

_Amo cada instante que paso contigo;  
amo cada sonrisa que me dejas sentir;  
amo cada mirada que me pierde;  
amo cada centímetro de tu piel juvenil._

_Amo tus labios que me hacen temblar;  
amo tus ojos que el cielo me dan;  
amo tus momentos de risa y enojo;  
amo tus caricias que no he de gozar._

_Amo tu nobleza sin par;  
amo tu humildad que me hace pensar;  
amo tu pasión al momento de actuar;  
amo tu belleza que me llega a extasiar._

_Amo la dulzura que despide tu ser;  
amo la sensación de llegarte a querer;  
amo la tristeza de no poderte amar;  
amo la armonía que me haces desear._

_Amo el deseo de tenerte entre mis brazos;  
amo el porvenir que pudiera tener junto a ti;  
amo el sueño donde te poseo sin fin;  
amo el delirio que es vivir por y para ti._

_Amo este sueño, inútil quimera;  
amo el cielo y el infierno que se desatan en mí;  
amo el haberte conocido;  
amo el sentimiento de amarte así._

El se quedo asombrado nunca había leído algo tan intenso y a la vez tan hermoso-Hel…Helga esto es hermoso-Alago nervioso, mientras pensaba que él nunca podría escribir algo tan intenso como eso.

-No…No es para tanto-Ella se ruborizo y miro hacia otro lado.

El comenzó a leer el poema de nuevo-Helga ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-YA lo hiciste tonto-Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Estas enamorada?-Pregunto, haciendo que ella lo mirara con sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamo molesta-Esas cosas solo son tonterías.

-Bueno, para escribir algo tan lindo sobre el amor debes estar enamorada.

-No lo estoy-Soltó muy seria-El que tenga talento, no quiere decir que este enamorada.

El rodo los ojos-Lo que tú digas Helga.

-Así, es lo que yo diga-Ella tomo un lápiz y un papel-Ahora escribe un poema, pero hazlo con emoción y que me haga estremecer. Ya-Ella chasqueo sus dedos.

-No sé cómo hacerlo.

-Claro que si, solo encuentra tu inspiración.

-No tengo ninguna-Dijo algo triste.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué hay de la señorita perfección?

-Hablas de Lila-Indago con curiosidad.

-Sí, ella te gusta ¿no?

-Pues sí, pero…

-Pero nada escríbelo pensando en ella-Le aconsejo mientras ella se moría por dentro.

Arnold la miro y luego se le ocurrió una idea. Comenzó a escribir en el papel que ella le había dado.

Ella lo estaba observando, deseando que ese poema que él estaba escribiendo fuera para ella.

Después de un rato Arnold le entrego el poema-Hice mi mayor esfuerzo-Dijo sonriendo.

-Espero que no sea aburrido-Dijo sarcástica y comenzó a leer:

_Por primera vez escribo un poema,_

_Un poema para una amiga,_

_Lo que no puedo decirte de frente,_

_Espero decirlo en esta poesía._

_Has sido, eres y serás para mí una amiga,_

_Muchas veces algo más que eso,_

_Siempre firme cada vez que te necesité,_

_Te debo momentos inolvidables de mi vida._

_Las palabras son engañosas y se las lleva el viento,_

_Por eso escribo esto directamente con el corazón,_

_Te quiero mucho y te agradezco compañera mía,_

_Todo lo que has hecho por mí en cada ocasión._

-Eso está muy mejor-Dijo ella una vez que termino de leerlo-Pero esto no es para la señorita perfección ¿O sí?

-No, es para…

-Chaparrito ya llegamos-Se escucho la voz del abuelo desde la planta baja.

-Ese poema es para ti-Dijo y se marcho, dejándola confundida.

_**Continuara…**_


	3. rumbo a la aventura

_**Aventura en la selva. Parte 3.**_

Los chicos se encontraban en la clase de literatura (algunos atentos, otros distraídos, y uno que otro dormido) habían pasado dos semanas desde el concurso.

-Muy bien niños-. Anuncio el señor Simmons, captando la atención de sus alumnos-. ¡Como todos saben han pasado dos semanas desde el concurso -. Muchos comenzaron hablar, mientras cierto rubio veía a una de sus compañeras -.Y me enorgullece decir que uno de ustedes fue el ganador.

-Eso es imposible Rhonda muy sorprendida.

-Pues es muy posible Rhonda-. El se dirigió a la clase -.Y el ganador es Arnold.

-¡YO!-. Exclamo atónito.

-¡¿EL?!-. Gritaron todos.

-Así es, parece que tenemos a más de un poeta en esta clase-. Menciono contento el Sr. Simmons.

-Sr. Simmons ¿Qué pasara con el premio?-. Pregunto Stinky levantando la mano.

-Pues, Arnold debe decidir a donde quiere que él y toda la clase van a ir-. El se dirigió a Arnold-. ¿A dónde quieres ir Arnold?

-Pues, Sr. Simmons yo quisiera pedirle algo a usted y toda la clase.

-Entonces adelante.

-Gracias-. El agradeció y se paro en frente de la clase-. Chicos el único motivo por el que entre al concurso fue, para obtener los medios para ir a buscar a mis padres-. Se dirigió a sus compañeros, ello lo escuchaban atentos-. Ellos se perdieron en una selva en Centro América cuando yo era un bebé-. Explico y todo se sintieron tristes-. Por eso quisiera pedirles que cuando lleguemos allá, me gustaría que me ayuden a buscarlos.

-Eso no será problema por parte de nosotros Arnold-. Dijo Phoebe por todos-. Pero ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos?

-Buena pregunta-. Objeto el Sr. Simmons.

-Yo tengo un mapa dibujado por mi padre, que tiene la ruta que tomaron-. Respondió Arnold-. Solo quiero que me ayuden. Por favor.

-Sabes que estoy contigo hermano-. Se acerco Gerald, ambos hicieron su saludo de mejores amigos.

-Con nosotros también-. Se unieron los demás.

-Gracias chicos-. Les agradeció sonriendo.

En el almuerzo.

Todos se encontraban hablando en una misma mesa.

-Cuéntanos ¿Cómo ganaste un concurso nacional?-. Pregunto Lila impresionada.

-No lo había hecho de no ser por…-. El sintió una patada de la persona que estaba a su lado.

-si dices algo te mato-. Murmuro Helga, para que solo él lo escuchara.

-¿Por?-. Pregunto Sid curioso.

-Por…

RING!!!

Se podría decir que lo salvo la campana.

**0o0o0**

Dos días después todos se encontraban empacando para el largo viaje que harían.

-Veamos si tengo todo-. Decía Phoebe mientras revisaba su lista-. Linterna lista, saco de dormir listo, cantimplora lista…

Ella era muy organizada, por eso se preocupaba de que no le faltara nada. Ella también se encargaba de ayudar a su mejor amiga, para que a ella tampoco le falte algo.

En casa de Arnold.

-¿Tienes todo chaparrito?-. pregunto su abuelo entrando a la habitación.

-Así es abuelo-. El cero su mochila-. ¡No puedo creer que tengo la posibilidad de encontrar a mis padres!

-Dales un abrazo de mi parte pequeño-. Dijo su abuelo sonriendo.

-Lo hare si los encuentro.

-Lo harás Arnold.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-. Ahora el estaba dudoso.

-Porque siempre que te metes algo en la cabeza siempre lo consigues-. Al escuchar esto Arnold volvió a sonreír.

-Sí, tienes rozan-. Se monto su mochila en la espalda-. ¡Los encontrare!-. Exclamo decidido.

-Nos vemos abuelo-. Se despidió de él y salió de la habitación.

En casa de los Pataki.

-¡Mirian, Bob ya me voy!-. Anuncio la niña antes de salir.

-Alto ahí jovencito-. La freno su padre.

-¿Qué?-. Ella se dio la vuelta para ver a sus padres.

-Iras a ese lugar, pero no iras sola-. Dijo Mirian, confundiendo a Helga.

-¿A que se refieren?

-¡Hermanita Bebé!-. Escucho una voz chillona.

"_Oh, no ella…"_ el fuerte abrazo que le dio su hermana la dejo sin aliento-. Ya es suficiente-. La empujo, para poder respirar un poco de aire-. ¿Olga que haces aquí?

-Esa era parte de tu sorpresa hermanita, yo iré contigo a San Lorenzo.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Exclamo sorprendida y enojada a la vez.

-Tengo que hacer algunos estudios en ese lugar-. Explico a su hermana, mientras ella se horrorizaba cada vez más-. Así que iré contigo.

-Ella ira para cuidarte-. Dijo el Gran Bob.

-Dirás para torturarme-. Salió su sarcasmo a flote.

-¿Qué dijiste niña?

-Nada.

-Bueno vámonos hermanita-. Olga tomo a su pobre hermana y se la llevo a rastras del lugar.

**0o0o0**

En la escuela todos estaban reunidos para un viaje que los cambiaria a todos.

-¡Tengo sueño!-. Exclamo Harold mientras bostezaba.

-Oh, vamos chico tan solo son las 6:00 de la mañana-. Bromeo el Sr. Simmons.

-Si, por eso tenemos sueño Sr. Simmons-. Reclamo Sid bostezando también.

-Por favor, nunca se han levantado tan temprano perdedores-. Todos miraron a Helga con fastidio.

Arnold desvió la mirada hacia ella, no supo que fue lo que le paso, pero se quedo mirándola. Se veía tan linda con esos pantalones de acampar, una blusa parecida a su vestido rosa, solo que más corta, y su tradicional peinado. El se sacudió la cabeza por pensar eso _"en que estas pensando Arnold Shortman"_ se reprocho mentalmente.

-Muy bien niños vámonos-. Anuncio el Sr. Simmons cuando el autobús llego.

-¡Esperen por mi!

-Director Wartz!-Exclamaron todos.

-Director… Wartz ¿Qué hace aquí?-. Pregunto el Sr. Simmons nervioso.

-No pesara que se libero de mi ¿O si Sr. Simmons?-. Él le dio un codazo al maestro.

-Pues…

-Muy bien alumnos al autobús-. Lo interrumpió el director.

Todos subieron de mala gana y refunfuñando, por el hecho de que el molesto director tendría que ir con ellos. Una niña rubia se quejaba, por dos.

-Bueno viejo comenzó la aventura-. Le dijo Gerald a su mejor amigo.

-Así es Gerald-. El desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, para ver el paisaje-. ¡Encontrare a mis padres! decidido.

Y así se embarcaron con toda la pandilla en una nueva aventura, que cambiaría la vida de tos para siempre. Sobre todo para dos rubios, que no tenían ni idea de lo que les esperaba a ambos.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola!!!

Espero que con esta historia sean pacientes, debido a que yo quiero hacerla exactamente como Graig Batlett quería que fuera la película. Mientras consiga la información iré actualizando.

Porfa dejen Reviews

A + H 4 ever.


	4. llegando a San Lorenzo

_**Aventura en la selva. Parte 4.**_

Después de varias horas de vuelo los chicos se encuentran ahora en el pequeño pueblo de San Lorenzo. Todos están cansados por el largo viaje, todos excepto un muy emocionado chico con cabeza en forma de balón.

-Prometo encontrarlos. -Dijo muy decidido mirando el cielo.

-¡Oye Arnold! -Exclama su mejor amigo llegando donde él esta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo logramos viejo. Llegamos a San Lorenzo. –El pudo ver la sonrisa que tenía su amigo. –Pero tenemos un problema.

-¿Cuál es? –Pregunto mirándolo.

-Que no sabemos por dónde empezar.

-Empezaremos por donde dice el diario. –El se topo el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Buenos días. –Salido un señor moreno, con cabello negro y un sombrero de vaquero. -¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien. –Hablo el señor Simmons.

-Ustedes son la clase ganadora del concurso ¿Verdad?

-Así es. –Se acercaron Arnold y Gerald. –Yo gane.

-¡Qué bien! –Exclamo el hombre. –Bueno yo me llamo Eduardo.

Al escuchar este nombre Arnold se queda paralizado. –Usted es Eduardo.

-Dah, eso fue lo que dijo Arnoldo. –Helga le golpeo la cabeza.

-Jaja, si, mi nombre es Eduardo ¿Por qué? –Pregunto riendo por lo que Helga había hecho.

-¿De casualidad usted conoce a Miles y Stella Shotman? –Pregunto Gerald, al ver que su amigo aun seguía impactado.

-¡Claro! Miles es mi mejor amigo, pero no lo he vuelto a ver desde el accidente. ¿Por qué lo preguntan?

-Porque yo soy su hijo. –Respondió el rubio muy decidido.

-¿Su hijo? –Eduardo estaba tratando de hacer memoria. –¡Ah, claro! Tu eres el pequeño Arnold ¿Cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?

-Acaso no es obvio buscar a sus padres. –Ironizo Helga.

-Si vinimos a ayudar a nuestro amigo Arnold. –Dijo Sid acercándose a ellos.

-Pues en ese caso yo puedo ayudarlos.

-¿En serio? –Preguntaron todos a unísono.

-Por supuesto. Yo conozco esta selva muy bien.

-¡Qué lindo todos unidos para ayudar a un amigo! –Exclamo Olga en su tono partículas.

-Ahora esta se pondrá sentimental. –Le susurro Helga a Phoebe y esta se rio.

-Helga tú y tus ocurrencias.

-¡Bien vamos todos entonces! –Eduardo comenzó a seguirlo.

-Señor Simmons creí que estas serian vacasines en un hotel. –Hablo el director Wartz algo molesto.

-Sí, sobre eso. –El comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Un poco más atrás del grupo dos rubios estaban mirando todo menos a la persona que tenían al lado.

-Helga, yo…

-Cállate cabeza de balón. –Ella camino hacia donde estaba Phoebe.

-¡Arnold! –Lo llamo Eduardo. –puedes venir, por favor.

-Claro. –El corrió hacia donde se encontraba el mejor amigo de su padre.

-Dime ¿Cómo piensas encontrar a tus padres?

-Pues, yo tengo a mi disposición el diario de mi padre y una agenda donde tengo un mapa.

-¿Puedo verlos? –Pregunto interesado.

-No quiero ser grosero, pero yo no lo conozco mucho a usted y…

-Te entiendo. –Lo interrumpió. –Espero que podamos encontrarlos con bien.

-También yo. –Ellos comenzaron a adentrarse en la selva.

A medida que iban entrando mas a la selva con más profundidad, se ponía más oscuro y se escuchabas\n ruidos desconocidos para ellos.

-¡Ahh! –Se escucho un grito.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntaron todos alarmado.

-¡Tengo un insecto en mi blusa! –Exclamo Rhonda saltando de un lado al otro.

-Yo te lo quito Rhonda. –Se acerco Nadine. –Ya esta, este va para mi colección.

-Que asqueroso ¿Cómo puedes tocarlo?

-Esta es una especie muy rara, Rhonda. –Respondió observando al bicho.

-Pues, yo estoy viendo a dos especies muy raras en estos momentos. –Se burlo Harold señalándolas.

-Bueno si el espectáculo termino sigamos. –Dijo Wartz.

-No creo que sea buena idea. –El Sr. Simmons miro el cielo. –Está comenzando a oscurecerse.

-Si vamos a acampar aquí. –Aviso Eduardo quitándose la mochila de encima.

Todos comenzaron a levantar sus tiendas de campaña.

-¿quieres que te ayude Lila? –Pregunto Arnold, al ver a la pelirroja con dificultades.

-Gracias Arnold. –El chico comenzó a armar la tienda de la chica.

-Ya está. –Dijo después de unos minutos. En esos momentos el agradecía a su abuelo por lo que le había enseñado.

-Muchas gracias Arnold. –Le agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

Ellos no se estaban dando cuenta que una niña los estaba observando.

Ella gruño. –Arnold es un idiota siempre detrás de Lila, que tonto, que idiota ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? –Ella soco su relicario. –Si yo siempre soy la única que lo he amado con toda mi alma. –Ella escucho una respiración agitada detrás de ella. Preparo su puño y lo golpeo.

Briany sonrió desde el piso.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Sé que está un poco corto, perdonen por eso y por la tardanza, pero como les dije quiero hacerlo como Griag quería la película.

Tengo buenas noticias encontré información, pero es en ingles, no se preocupen, porque el ingles es mi primera lengua y lo entiendo a la perfección. La mala es que solo es información General.


	5. descubrimientos

_**Aventura en la selva. Parte 5.**_

Era una mañana calurosa, debido al clima de centro América, todos se encontraban dormidos, exceptuando a dos niños. Uno de ellos se encontraba sentado afuera de su tienda, revisando el camino que debían tomar, para encontrar a sus padres. Y la otra se encontraba observándolo, como es usual en ella.

Aronld seguía revisando el mapa de su padre, junto con un mapa local de la selva de San Lorenzo, que Eduardo le había entregado. –Esta es la ruta exacta. –Dijo trazando las líneas en el mapa de la selva. El escucho un sonido muy cerca de el. -¿Quién está ahí? –Pregunto mirando hacia todos lados.

-Hola cabeza de balón ¿Cómo va todo? –Helga salió de su escondite al ser descubierta.

-¡¿Helga?! ¿Qué haces aquí? –El estaba sorprendido de que ella estuviera despierta.

-Pues, no tenia sueño y salí a caminar. –Ella se acerco a él. -¡Que calor hace! –Exclamo haciendo ademan con sus manos, para refrescarse.

El rio un poco. –Pues que esperaban estamos en Centroamérica. –Dijo sarcástico.

-Oye yo soy la dueña del sarcasmo y no te di permiso de usarlo.- -Exclamo sentándose a su lado. –¿Ese es el mapa de tus padres?

-Sí. Sé que te burlaras de mi, pero sé que están vivos lo presiento.

-No me burlaría de eso. –El se sorprendió por lo que ella dijo.

-¡En serio!

-Tú tienes derecho de tener a tus padres cabeza de balón. –Lo alentó riendo un poco.

Hubo un momento de silencio. –Sabes. –El acabo con ese silencio. –Desde que salvamos el vecindario, hace unas semanas atrás. Yo he querido hablar contigo. –Ella se tenso ante esto. –Pero tú siempre te vas o nunca estamos solos.

-Supongo que el destino no quiere que hablemos de eso cabeza de balón. –Ella agacho su mirada, recordando ese día y lo que había pasado ente los dos.

-Yo…

-Hola niños. –Los interrumpió Eduardo saliendo de su tienda. –Vaya Arnold madrugaste.

-No en realidad solo tengo unos minutos despierto. –La vista de Eduardo se poso en Helga, ella se sintió muy incómoda y no sabía por qué. –Ella es Helga una de mis compañeras de clase. –La presento Arnold, al notar como Eduardo la miraba.

-Mucho gusto. –Dijo ella ofreciéndole su mano.

-También es un gusto conocer a la novia de Arnold. –El estrecho su mano. Ante esto tanto Arnold como Helga se sonrojaron.

-¡Hermanita Bebe! –Exclamo Olga saliendo de su tienda y abrazando a su hermana.

-¡Ya Olga! –Ella la empujo. –Me vas a matar con tus abrazos.

El grito de Olga provoco que todos despertaran, después de comer algo de la comida que habían llegado para el viaje, ellos estaban listos para partir. Todos tenían algo de palor debido al clima que no era muy favorable, todos trataban de encontrar un modo de refrescarse.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Exclama Rhonda, al ver que su pequeño abanico de baterías se había descompuesto.

-¿Qué pasa Rhonda? –Pregunto su inseparable amiga Nadine.

-Esta estúpida cosa se descompuso. –Ella arrojó el abanico lejos. –ahora como me refrescare.

-Chicos. –Exclamo Eduardo, quien iba al frente con Arnold. –Tenga mucho cuidado, porque esta planta es carnívora. –Señaló la planta que estaba a su derecha.

-¿Qué planta es? –Pregunto Eugene, pero fui muy tarde, porque la plata le agarro la nariz. –¡AHHH! –Exclamo de dolor.

-¡Muy bien todos atrás! –Eduardo tomo la planta de una de las raíces y la apretó fuerte.

El pobre Eugene cayó al suelo. -¿Eugene te sientes bien? –Pregunto Sheena preocupada.

-Estoy bien. –Respondió poniéndose de pie.

-Jaja, a Eugene se lo comió una planta. –Se mofo Harold y todos comenzaron a reír.

-Bien ya que el espectáculo termino retomemos el camino. –Dijo el director Watz.

Emprendieron el camino nueva mente, a pesar del calor Arnold estaba más que determinado en encontrar a sus padres. El solo hecho de pensar que tenía la más mínima de encontrarlos con vida, le impedían pensar en otra cosa que no fueran ellos.

-¿Arnold estas bien? –Pregunto Eduardo al ver al niño muy distraído.

-Si estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que te vez muy distraído.

-Yo solo estaba pensando en mis padres.

-No te preocupes los vamos a encontrar. –Lo animo.

-Se que los encontráremos, porque sé que ellos están con vida.

-Quizás te pueda ayudar. –El se acerco a Arnold. –Me permites ver el mapa tal vez pueda descifrarlo.

-Sabes, yo no quiero mostrarle el diario personal de mi padre a nadie.

-Pero se lo mostraste a tu novia. –Arnold se sonrojo un poco.

-Ella no es mi novia. –Aclaro. –Solo es una amiga y ella no vio nada, porque tú llegaste en ese momento.

-Pues, a mi me pareció ver algo entre ustedes.

-Pensaste mal. –Dijo enojado sin ninguna razón.

-Está bien. –Hizo ademanes con sus manos riendo un poco.

Helga por más que tratara no podía dejar de ver a Eduardo, ella no sabía que era, pero cuando veía a ese hombre se sentía muy mal como si ese hombre fuera malo.

-Chicos quiero descansar y tengo hambre. –Dijo Harold, sacando a Helga se sus pensamientos y deteniendo al grupo.

-Pero solo llevamos unas horas caminado. –Expreso Arnold llegado a donde él se encontraba.

-Arnold lo mejor será dejarlo para mañana. –Se acerco el Sr. Simmons mirando el cielo. –Además parece que va a llover.

(**N/A** es típico de aquí. En Centroamérica cuando hace demasiado calor llueve)

-Está bien montemos las tiendas. –Dijo desilusionado.

Todos montaron las tiendas y como el Sr. Simmons lo predijo comenzó a llover muy fuerte.

-Helga ¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Pheobe al ver a Helga salir de la tienda.

-Sssshhh necesito hacer algo Pheebs.

-¿Qué harás?

-Aclárame una duda. –Respondió y luego se marcho.

-Ella daba gracias al cielo que la tormenta disminuyera. Por fin llego a su objetivo, la tienda de Eduardo, que por una extraña razón, el quería tener una tienda para él solo.

-Perdón jefe de que no me haya comunicado. –Se disculpo con alguien. Al parecer el estaba hablando por celular. –Pero jefe le tengo buenas noticias encontré al chico. –Ella se acerco más a la tienda. -¿Cómo que, que chico? El hijo de Miles y Stella. El tiene un mapa y creo que es del corazón de los ojos verdes, el que usted había tenido, pero que ellos le quitaron. –Helga estaba pensando en que sus sospechas respecto a ese hombre eran ciertas, él quería robarle el mapa a Arnold.

Ella no lo iba a permitir, esta era la única oportunidad que el tenia para encontrar a sus padres. Ella estaba decidida a ayudar a su amado una vez más, dispuesta a planear un plan, para desenmascarar a ese hombre se retiro a su tienda, pero ella no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba.

-Así que, no solo tendré que quitarle el mapa a ese mocoso. –Eduardo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. –Sino que también tengo que deshacerme de esta niña.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola!!!

Espero que les guste este capítulo, las cosas ya comienzan a aclararse. La verdad yo no sé si Gaig quería que Eduardo fuera malo, pero yo vi el episodio del diario, para inspirarme un poco, y pude ver que el ponía a los padres de Arnold en situaciones peligrosas, tuve una idea y esto fue lo que salió.

Espero que les guste.

Gracias a todos por sus Riviews.

Bye!!!!


	6. mis sentimientos

_**Aventura en la selva. Parte 6.**_

Al día siguiente el sol estaba brillando en cielo y no parecía que hubo una gran tormenta la noche anterior, todos ya se encontraban en marcha hacia donde estaban los padres de Arnold.

Helga no dejaba de observar a Eduardo. Ella quería encontrar de deshacer de ese sujeto "_este hombre se tiene que ir ¿Pero cómo lo elimino?"_ eran los pensamientos que por su mente mientras miraba a ese hombre.

-Helga ¿Te sucede algo? –Le pregunto Phoebe, quien estaba observando a la rubia desde un buen tiempo.

-no me pasa nada Pheebs –Ella le sonrió.

-De acuerdo ¿Dime qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Helga te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

-Está bien –Dio un suspiro –Es que descubrí que Eduardo no es quien dice ser.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto confundida.

-Es malo y quiere quitarle el diario de sus padres a Arnold.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo Phoebe asiendo que todos miraran a las dos chicas.

-¿Qué miras tontos? –Grito Helga con su tono de siempre. Todos voltearon de inmediato.

-Eso no es todo Phoebe –Hablo en vos baja, para que solo su amiga lo escuchara.

-¿no lo es?

-No, el trabaja con un sujeto para robar algo de este lugar.

-¿Y no sabes quién es? O ¿Qué es lo que quieren robar? –Ella negó con la cabeza.

Ellas escucharon que alguien carraspeó detrás de ella –Disculpen señoritas ¿Puedo hablar contigo aaannn…? –El trato de recordar el nombre de ella.

-Helga ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo? –Pregunto en un tono amenazante.

-En privado –Lo dijo mirando a Phoebe.

-Helga luego hablamos –Ella asintió mientras Phoebe se marchaba.

-¿Qué quiere? –Pregunto comenzando a caminar.

-Sé lo que sabes –Lo soltó de inmediato.

-¿Y según usted que es lo que yo sé? –Dijo sarcástica.

-Que yo no soy una buena persona.

-Esa es noticia pasada –Volvió a usar su sarcasmo.

-¿Pero sabes que no es noticia pasada? –Ella se encogió de hombros –Que si le dices algo a Arnold me conocerás.

-Vaya estoy temblando.

-No estoy jugando niñita –La tomo del brazo.

-En primera no soy una niñita, en segunda usted no me da miedo y en tercera nada de lo que usted haga impedirá que proteja a Arnold –Ella volvió a zaminar.

-si le dices algo a él o uno de tus amiguitos él será el que sufra la consecuencias –Ella lo miro enojada –Yo se que él te gusta y en serio sería una lástima que le pase algo ¿No crees?

Ella miro a Arnold –Más le vale que no le haga nada porque….

-No le pasara nada si tú te quedas quieta –El comenzó a caminar mientras ella miraba a su amado.

Todos siguieron su camino hacia se destino, pero encontraron un obstáculo en su camino.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a cruzar esto tonto cabeza de balón? –Pregunto Helga viendo el enorme risco que tenían que cruzar para continuar con la ruta del diario.

-Pues según el mapa –El miro el mapa del diario –Debe de haber un puente el algún lugar.

-Creo que puedo ayudar –Se acerco Eduardo, provocando que Helga lo mire con fastidio.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto Stinky confundido como siempre.

-Pues hay un puente por ahí –El señaló la dirección en donde se encontraba el puente.

-Pues que estamos esperando, vamos –Dijo el Sr. Simmons caminado hacia el puente.

Los demás lo siguieron el camino que el Sr. Simmons había tomado –Bien este puente esta peor que tirarnos por el precipicio –Dijo Harold meneando el viejo puente.

-Debemos cruzar uno a la vez –Argumento Eduardo –Yo iré primero –El comenzó a caminar por el puente que parecía más inestable a cada momento -¡El siguiente! –Grito una vez del otro lado.

-Yo sigo -Arnold comenzó a caminar por el puente.

Poco a poco todos cruzaban el puente igual que Eduardo y Arnold uno por uno –¡Vamos Harold tu puedes! –Grito Sid Dándole ánimos a su amigo, ya que él era el único que no había cruzado.

-¡No puedo tengo miedo! –Exclamo asustado.

-¡Vamos panzón solo camina! –Grito Helga.

-¡No lo hare!

-¡Si no lo haces iré por ti! –Grito amenazante. Eso le dio más miedo a Harold que el puente, comenzó a caminar, mejor dicho a correr atreves del puente.

-Vez sabíamos que lo lograrías –Dijo la rubia riendo y todos comenzaron a reír.

-¡Te voy a matar Helga! –Exclamo muy molesto.

-Oye fue para ayudarte niño rosa. Ahora vamos sigamos con nuestro camino –Ella comenzó a caminar y todos la siguieron.

Ellos avanzaron mucho en el camino pero la noche los agarró muy rápido y tuvieron que levantar las tiendas, porque sería peligroso caminar en la selva de noche. Ahora todos habían armado una fogata y estaban contando historias de terror.

-Esa historia estuvo buena cabeza de balón –Dijo Helga observando con Sid y Stinky estaban asustados.

-Gracias Helga –El le sonrió tiernamente asiéndola sonrojar, más de uno noto esta escena.

-Bien –Dijo Gerald no muy convencido –Es mi turno.

-¡Si Gerald es el mejor! –Exclamo Harold y Helga rodo los ojos.

-Bien…-Gerald comenzó a narrar su historia y todos comenzaron a escuchar muy atentos, excepto Arnold quien no dejaba de ver a Helga.

"¿_Que es lo que me sucede?_" se preguntaba una y otra vez tratando de evitar mirarla, pero era inútil "_¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella desde que me confesó lo que siente por mi?" _el tomo su cabeza con sus manos. De repente comenzaron a pasar momentos en su mente: cuando Lila lo rechazo y ella lo animo, el día de acción de gracias que pasaron juntos, esa semana en la playa donde ella lo beso, la abro escolar donde lo beso también "_Y que suaves y dulces son sus labios_" el volvió a verla, ella estaba sonriendo _"Que linda se ve_" sonrió por ese pensamiento.

-¡Arnie! –Exclamo Gerald en su oído, provocando que el caiga al suelo.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto levantándose del piso.

-Eso te iba a preguntar yo viejo –Arnold noto que todos se estaban riendo de él.

-Bueno vámonos ahora que el cabeza de balón hizo su espectáculo –Todos siguieron a Helga y se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas tiendas de campaña.

-¿Viejo que te sucede? –Pregunta Gerald muy preocupado.

-No me pasa nada Gerald. Vamos a dormir –El entro a la tienda que estaba cerca de ellos.

Gerald negó con la cabeza y entro en la tienda.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Personalmente creo que quedo bien, el ya se está enamorando de ella.

A mi quería amiga, que sabes quién eres tu idea la voy a implementar en el siguiente capítulo, pero más detallada.

Espero que a los demás les guste. Porfa dejen Reviews. No seguiremos leyendo.

A + H 4 ever.


	7. lo que siento por ti

_**Aventura en la selva. Parte7.**_

_-0-_

_Un niño rubio de nueve años se encontraba en medio de una playa. El estaba caminado sin rumbo fijo, en realidad lo que él quería era saber donde se encontraba y como llego a ese lugar, pero parecía que su cuerpo tenia mente propio, ya que él se encontraba caminando sin saber donde se dirigía. _

_El pudo distinguir una silueta de una persona pero no sabía de quien se trataba. El llego a donde estaba esa persona, quien estaba de espaldas a él, le dio la vuelta y pudo ver que era Helga. El se sorprendió mucho._

_-Llegaste –Dijo ella sonriendo._

_El sin notarlo también le sonrió –Si, aquí estoy y no me iré de tu lado nunca más –Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa, lo siguiente que paso lo sorprendió más que nada. El inclino hacia ella y comenzó a besarla._

_-0-_

Arnold abrió los ojos al máximo por el sueño que acababa de tener ¿Qué me está pasando con ella? –Susurro para no despertar a su mejor amigo, quien aun dormía en su saco de dormir –Iré a tomar un poco de aire –Al salir de la tienda el pudo ver a la causante de sus desvelos sentada admirando la luna. Su corazón comenzó a latirle muy fuerte, el no pudo soportarlo y salió de ese lugar -¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto deteniendo el paso –Solo la vi ahí sentada y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte.

-Oye cabeza de balón –El escucho que ella lo llamaba.

-¿Qué sucede Helga? –trato de sonar normal, pero su corazón lo estaba matando.

-Eso es lo que iba a preguntar –Respondió ella legando junto a él –Parece que viste un fantasma –Se burlo por la expresión del rostro de Arnold.

-No es eso, es solo que quería tomar un poco de aire.

-Pues si te alejas terminaras perdiéndote tonto –Ella comenzó a caminar de regreso –Y no tarde porque todos ya están comenzando a despertar –Le grito desde el campamento.

-Creo que se que es lo que me pasa contigo –Dijo para sí mismos y sonrió por lo que había descubierto.

En las tiendas del campamento.

-Helga ¿puedo hablar contigo? –Pregunto Eduardo con el tono amable que usa con los otros.

Ella camino hacia el con el ceño fruncido -¿Qué? Mas amenazas –Dijo en su tono característico.

-No estoy para juegos niña y tú lo sabes –La amenazo –Lo que quiero decirte es que te vi hablando con Arnold mas te vale que no le digas nada…

-Porque si no le va a pasar algo malo –Lo interrumpió con su tono irónico de siempre –No le dije nada, no soy tan tonta.

-Eso espero –Le advirtió marchándose del lugar.

-Yo no soy tonta pero tu si –Dijo para sí misma con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro.

Más tarde todos se encontraban caminando por una sección muy oscura y riesgosa de la selva.

-Muy bien chicos tengan cuidado porque en este lugar hay arenas movedizas –Advirtió Eduardo.

-No diga eso porque siempre que alguien le dice a Eugene que tenga cuidado le pasa algo –Dijo Harold molestando al pobre pelirrojo.

-Eso no es cierto…ahh estoy bien –El trato de defenderse pero tropezó con una de las raíces de los arboles.

-Lo ven –Todos comenzaron a reír, mientras que el señor Simmons ayudaba a Eugene a ponerse de pie.

-Bueno ahora que el espectáculo término caminen bola de perdedores –Grito Helga tomando la delantera.

Los demás la siguieron –Conozco este lugar –Dijo Eduardo mirando alrededor.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto un curioso Arnold.

-Sí, cerca de este lugar fue que tus padres tuvieron su primer encuentro con los ojos verdes.

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno ellos no pudieron verlos pero los ojos verdes le salvaron la vida a tus padres –Explico Sonriendo y todos comenzaron a prestarle atención.

Todos estaban muy interesados en la historia que narraba Eduardo, excepto una niña que estaba pasmada con lo que estaba viendo. Todos se chocaron con ella cuando llegaron a donde ella estaba.

-Pataki ¿Por qué te detie… -Gerald no pudo continuar la pregunta al ver lo que ella estaba viendo.

-Jajaja –Se escucho la risa de Harold, haciendo reaccionar a casi todos.

-¿Son Arnold y Helga? –Pregunto Stinky rascándose la cabeza y observando la inmensa estatua de dos personas muy parecidas a ellos dos, la diferencia era que los de la estatua tenían dos coronas y armas de guerra primitivas.

-No niños eso no son Arnold y Helga –Dijo el Sr. Simmons observando la palidez en sus dos estudiantes.

-Su maestro tiene razón –Dijo Eduardo, inclinándose para leer la escritura que la estatua tenia grabada –Veamos, aquí dice que este es un monumento en honor a sus dos dioses más poderosos –Todos observaron a Arnold y a Helga quienes aun no salían del shock –El nombre de ella es Tikiau y el de él es Mounadu.

-Vaya es un placer conocerlos su majestad –Harold se inclino ante ellos burlándose.

-Sí, cuáles son sus ordenes su alteza –Se le unió Sid.

Todos comenzaron a reír. Arnold y Helga se observaron sonrojados, por como las dos figuras de la estatua estaban tomadas de la mano y mirándose con cariño.

-Ya es suficiente tonto barrigón –Dijo ella muy enojada por las burlas de los dos chicos.

-¿Qué sucede su majestad? ¿Le molesta ser la diosa de los ojos verdes? –Pregunto en son de burla.

-Te voy a matar –Exclamo ella muy molesta.

-¡Niños ya vasta o los castigo! –Exclamo el director Wartz, deteniendo a los dos niños.

-Vaya es impresionante ¿no Arnold? –Pregunto Lila llegando junto a él.

-Sí, pero lo más impresionante es que se parezcan a Helga y a mí –El sonrió mirando la estatua.

-¡Es cierto olvide que al cabeza de balón le repugna todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo! –Exclamo Helga, quien estaba a su lado.

-Yo nunca dije eso. Es solo que es extraño que se parezcan a nosotros –Le dijo algo enojado por el comentario de ella.

-Sí, si cabeza de balón solo admítelo, eso no te gusta para nada.

-Miren los dioses están peleando –Volvió a añadir Harold, haciendo molestar mas a Helga.

-¡Me voy de aquí! –Exclamo ella saliendo muy enojada de ese lugar.

-Hermanita espera puedes perderte –Le advirtió Olga, pero ya era tarde ella se había marchado.

-Iré por ella –Dijo Arnold comenzando a caminar.

-Espera Arnold –Lo detuvo el Sr. Simmons –No tiene caso que se pierdan –El saco algo se su bolsillo –Por eso tomo este radio cuando la encuentre háznoslo saber –Arnold tomo la radio y se fue hacia el camino que ella había tomado.

-¡Helga espera! –Grito Arnold tratando de alcanzarla.

-¡Vete cabeza de balón quiero estar sola! – Le grito aun molesta.

-Si te dejo sola te vas a perder –Exclamo él, mientras ella seguía caminado sin mirar hacia donde se dirigía.

-No me perderé tonto, ahora porque no mejor te vas con tu novia –Dijo aun caminado hacia atrás.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto confundido.

-Lo que escuchaste.

-Helga yo no tengo novia y quieres dejar de caminar vas a tropezar con algo.

-Como si te importara –Susurro para sí misma.

-Si me importa –Le dijo al haber escuchado el comentario de ella –Por favor detente.

-AAAHHH!!! –Grito ella al sentir como resbalaba y caía por un precipicio.

-¡HELGA! –El salió corriendo y la tomo de la mano -¡Helga estas bien!

Ella abrió los ojos –Arnold.

-¡Te dije que te iba a pasar algo! –Le grito tomando su mano con más fuerza.

-No me sueltes –Le dijo asustada.

-No lo hare.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué? –Pegunto el confundido.

-¡Que no me escuchaste tonto dije lo siento!

-¿Por qué?

-Por no haberte escuchado –El agarro su mano con más fuerza.

-Está bien , ahora vamos a tratar de subirte –El comenzó a alar de ella y ella a impulsarse con los pies.

-Auch!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estúpido pie, parece que me lo torcí o algo.

-Entonces ¿Cómo vamos a subirte?

-No lo sé, tú no puedes subirme porque soy más alta que tu y…

-Y los demás están muy lejos para escucharnos –El recordó la radio que el Sr. Simmons le había entregado, pero… –Tengo un rabio en mi bolsillo que el Sr. Simmons me entrego pero para buscarla tendía que soltarte y no lo voy a hacer.

Ella lo miro por un momento –Arnold, creo que debes soltarme.

-¡Estás loca! –Exclamo preocupado –No te voy a soltar.

-Pero si no lo haces ¿Cómo…

-Escucha no te voy a soltar así que saca esa idea de tu cabeza –La interrumpió sujetándola con más fuerza.

-Gracias –Ambos se sonrieron –Arnold si hay una posibilidad de que yo caiga quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Ella respiro hondo –En Industrias Futuro, yo te confesé mi secreto sobre ti pero tú nunca me diste tu respuesta.

-Helga este no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso –La interrumpió, sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía conversación.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el mejor momento? Estoy a punto de caer hacia un gran lago, dime ¿Cuál es el mejor momento.

-No lo sé, supongo que cuando todo esto termine.

-Dime Arnold por favor –Pidió mirándolo a los ojos –Si voy a caer quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? No estás obligado a corresponderme.

-¿En serio quieres saber? –Ella asintió. El respiro hondo –Yo estoy enamorado de ti.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Si –El sonrió –Yo creo que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no fue sino hasta ahora que me di cuenta El le dio un beso en la mano –Por eso no te voy a dejar caer.

-Arnold –Dijo ella en un hilo de vos, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos –Te amo Arnold.

El sonrió –Y yo a ti Helga –Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos momentos, momentos que parecieron eternos.

Poco a poco las manos de ambos comenzaron a sudar –Arnold no me sueltes –Dijo ella asustada.

-No lo hare –El trata de sujetarla más fuerte, pero su manos están resbalosas por el sudor.

-¡Arnold! –Grito ella, pero fue muy tarde sus manos se resbalaron.

-¡NO! =Grito él con todas sus fuerzas –¡Helga!

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola a todos!!! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? La historia apenas está comenzando ¿Qué sucedió con Helga? ¿Arnold encontrara a sus padres? ¿Cómo se sentirá ahora que perdió a la chica que ama después de decírselo?

Gracias a todos por leerme. querida amiga HikaruChiba gracias por tu idea como vez la use pero más detallada y un poco diferente. Espero que les guste a todos.

Porfa dejen Reviews.

A + H 4 ever.


	8. la decisión

_**Aventura en la selva. Parte 8.**_

-¡Helga! –Se escucho un grito en la selva.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Gerald muy sorprendido.

-Arnold –Se adelanto Lila y todos salieron en dirección hacia donde el grito fue escuchado.

No muy lejos de ese lugar se encontraba un niño con cabeza de balón, en la misma posición es la que estaba cuando su compañera había caído.

-Perdóname –Dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza en sus rodillas –Helga –Susurro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Arnold ¿Qué sucedió? –Se escucho la vos del Sr. Simmons. El no respondió, ni siquiera se movió.

-¿Dónde está mi hermanita? –El no respondió y se puso de pie.

-No pude hacerlo –Fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a caminar.

-¿quieres decir que ella… -Phoebe no termino la pregunta, porque Arnold ya se había marchado.

Todas las personas ahí presentes se miraron unos a otros y luego decidieron seguir a Arnold.

-Pobre Helga –Dijo Rhonda agachando la cabeza.

-Sí, ella era muy malhumorada pero no se merecía eso –Sid también agacho su cabeza.

-Si ¿Por qué fueron tan malos con ella? –Bromeo Harold, pero se aclaro la garganta, al sentir la mirada de todos, en especial la de Arnold.

Cuando llegaron al campamento. Olga comenzó a llorar sin parar y Lila estaba también a punto de hacerlo.

-Viejo ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Pregunto Gerald, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora –El entro a la tienda que compartía con su mejor amigo.

-Pobre Arnold –Pronuncio Lila consolando a Olga.

Dentro de la tienda de campaña. Arnold se encontraba recostado en su bolsa de dormir.

-No puedo creer que por fin aclare mis sentimientos y te perdí –Musito apretando con fuerza el objeto que tenía en la mano –Solo tengo esto para recordarte –El miro el brazalete que tenía en su mano.

**Flash back**

Dos niñas se encontraban afuera de una joyería. Una estaba tratando de convencer a la otra.

-Vamos Helga será divertido –Dijo Phoebe por milésima vez.

-¿Qué tiene de divertido seguir las ridículas modas? –Ella se cruzo de brazos.

-No es ridículo, son brazaletes de la amistad. Vamos por favor –Suplico, juntando sus manos cerca de su en frente de su cara.

Helga rodo los ojo –Esta bien –Contesto de mala gana.

-¡Qué bien! –Pheobe tomo a su mejor amiga del brazo y la arrastro dentro de la joyería -¡Helga, mira quienes está ahí! –Ella señaló hacia donde estaban Arnold y Gerald.

-Hola chicas –Las saludo Gerald, quien al ver a Phoebe fue hacia donde ella estaba.

-Hola chicos –Los saludo y Helga se cruzo de brazos -¿Qué hacen aquí? –Gerald iba a responder, pero Helga se le adelanto.

-Adivinare están aquí comprando sus anillo de matrimonio –Bromeo, en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de Arnold.

Gerald rodo los ojos –Muy graciosa Pataki, pero para tu información estamos aquí recogiendo el reloj del abuelo de Arnold –Gerald miro a su mejor amigo, pero este no despegaba los ojos de Helga.

Habían pasado dos días desde lo que paso en Industrias Futuro y ninguno de los dos había hablado con el otro, ella había dejado de hacerle bromas y el la evitaba. Ambos sintieron sus corazones latir muy fuerte, mientras miraban al otro.

-¡Arnold! –Grito Gerald, para sacarlo del trace en el que estaba.

-Hun!! ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto confundido.

-Ya nos vamos.

-De acuerdo –Ambos se despidieron y salieron de la joyería. En todo el trayecto los ojos de Arnold no dejaron los de ella.

**Fin flash back**

-Aun no puedo creer que te perdí –El se levanto de la bolsa de dormir –Y no permitiré que pase otra vez.

Afuera de las tiendas.

-¿Cómo creen que este Arnold? –Pregunto Olga ya mas clamada.

-No lo sé, pero estaba muy deprimido –Respondió Lila muy preocupada por su amigo.

-Yo creo que…-Nadine no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Arnold había salido de la tienda.

-¿Cómo te sientes hermano? –Gerald se acerco a él.

-Ya tome una decisión.

-¿A qué te refieres Arnold? –interrogo Stinky confundido.

-A que no permitiré que pase otra vez –Respondió muy decidido y confundiendo mas a todos. El respiro hondo –Me refiero a que nos vamos a casa.

-¡Que! –Gritaron todos muy sorprendidos.

-Lo que escucharon.

-Pero viejo tus padres…

-Gerald, ni siquiera sabemos si están vivos pero…. –EL no pudo terminar la oración. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, para evitar las lágrimas.

-No puedes renunciar ahora Arnold –Hablo Eduardo, quien había permanecido, celebrado que su único obstáculo había sido eliminado.

-Si puedo y la decisión está tomado –El volvió a entrar a la tienda –Mañana nos vamos –Pronuncio antes de entrar.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la selva, no muy lejos de ahí. Helga se encontraba en la horilla del rio en el cual había caído.

Ella comenzó a toser -¿Dónde estoy? –Pregunto mirando a su alrededor. Ella trato de caminar, pero sintió un mareo y volvió a caer -¿Quién está ahí? –Pregunto al ver unas sombras acercarse a ella –Arnold –Alcanzo a murmura antes de desmallase.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola a todos, primero quiero disculparme con todos por lo que paso, es que la pagina me dio problemas al subir el archivo. Pero aquí esta. Espero que les guste.

Porfa dejen sus Reviews y muchas gracias por los que me han dejado.

A + H 4 ever.


	9. convenserlo

_**Aventura en la selva. Parte 9.**_

Arnold se encontraba dentro de la tienda de campaña recogiendo sus cosas para que todos pudieran marcharse en el siguiente vuelo a Hillwood. Su mejor amigo se encontraba sentado en su bolsa de dormir, mirando como su amigo caminaba de un lado al otro.

-Viejo ¿Estás seguro de esto? –Preguntó por última vez Gerald.

-Sí, Gerald no quiero que eso pase otra vez.

-Ne has dicho eso una y otra vez –El se levanto y tomo por los hombros a su mejor amigo -¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Volvió a preguntar lo que le había preguntado cuando entro en la tienda.

-¡A Que me refiero! –Grito sentando en su bolsa de dormir –A que siempre pasa lo mismo –Pronuncio en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Qué dijiste hermano?

-¡Que siempre pasa lo mismo, siempre que tengo a alguien muy querido para mí lo pierdo –Respondió agachando la cabeza –Primero mis padres y ahora Helga –Una lagrima rodo por su ojo –No quiero perder a nadie más.

-Viejo amos casos solo fueron accidentes –Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Si Gerald ¡fueron accidente que me dolieron mucho! –El se levanto, para volver a empacar –No quiero perder a otra persona importante para mí.

-Muy bien viejo ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta? –Preguntó conociendo a su mejor amigo.

Arnold lo miro por un momento dudando si decir lo o no. El dio un hondo suspiro –Lo que pasa es que me di cuenta de que amo a Helga.

-¿¡QUE!? –Exclamo Gerald muy sorprendido.

-Lo que escuchaste. La amo –Dijo sentándose en el suelo –Por fin me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella y la pierdo.

-Viejo… -Gerald quería consolar a su mejor amigo, pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo.

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso. Partimos mañana –Dijo serrando su mochila.

-Como tu digas viejo –Dijo comprendiendo lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo –Lo comprendo, si a Phoebe le pasara algo yo me sentiría igual que tu –El le sonrió a su amigo, mostrándole que lo apoyaba.

Arnold sonrió suavemente –Gracias amigo –Le agradeció y ambos hicieron su saludo de siempre.

Afuera de la tienda.

-Así es señor –Eduardo hablaba con alguien por su teléfono.

-Pero ¿Cómo te deshiciste de esa mocosa –Del otro lado se escuchaba una voz ronca y madura.

-No lo hice yo, en realidad ella cayó por un barranco –Explico alejándose del campamento.

-Eso es perfecto. Ahora solo tienes que ir con ese niño y que te lleve a donde quiero.

-Jefe hay un problema.

-Eres un inútil, siempre problemas –Se quejo el hombre que ya se había enojado.

-Lo que pasa es que el niño no quiere seguir –Explico tratando de calmar a su jefe –Por lo que le paso a esa mocosa.

-Pues convénselo –Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Eres el mejor amigo de su padre eso te sirve de algo ¿No? Y más te vale que lo convenzas –Lo amenazo –Sobre todo porque ya están muy cerca de lo que quiero.

-Está bien, tratare de convencerlo –El corto la comunicación –Lo que hago por dinero.

El respiro hondo y se dirigió a buscar a la llave de su riqueza y la de su jefe. Lo pudo divisar en la fogata (que estaba apagada, debido a que era de mañana), meditando y suspirando.

-¡Arnold aquí estas! –Exclamo fingiendo sorpresa.

-Hola Eduardo –Dijo desanimado y sin mirarlo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Pregunto sentándose con a su lado.

-Claro ¿Qué sucede? –respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué quieres marcharte?

-¡Que no es obvio Eduardo! Perdí a Helga y no quiero perder a alguien más.

-Pero ya estamos muy cerca de llegar con tus padres.

-Lo sé –Respondió mirando el suelo.

-Entonces no te des por vencido, vamos a encontrar a tus padres lo que siempre has querido –El puso una mano en el hombro de Arnold –También encontraremos a mi mejor amigo.

Arnold se sintió mal por la mirada que tenia Eduardo –No lo sé Eduardo, no puedo perder a alguien más, no lo soportaría.

-¿Pero no quieres encontrar a tus padres?

-¡Claro que quiero! –Exclamo decidido.

-Pues vamos a buscarlos.

-Es que…

-Escucha se que ella era muy importante para ti, pero piensa que si encuentras a tus padres lo que le paso a ella habrá balido la pena.

Arnold miro de forma extraña a Eduardo, no solo por lo que él había dicho, sino por la insistencia que este estaba teniendo.

El suspiro –Esta bien, iremos a buscar a mis padres –Dijo no muy convencido. Eduardo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, satisfecho por lograr su objetivo.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

Hola!! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, sé que es corto pero espero que les guste. ¿Qué paso con Helga? ¿Qué pasara cuando encuentren a los padres de Arnold? ¿Quién es ese sujeto? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo. Este capítulo va dedicado a mi muy querida amiga Misa, amiga te quiero mucho y Gracias a todos por los Reviews y espero más.

A + H 4 ever.


	10. ella vive

_**Aventura en la selva. Parte 10.**_

Todos estaban cansados, llevaban más de tres horas caminado sin descanso. Arnold estaba decidido de que, si iba a encontrar a sus padres no iba a descansar hasta verlos vivos o muertos.

-Viejo ¿Podemos descansar? –Pregunto Gerald acercándose a su mejor amigo.

-No –Respondió este muy decidido.

-Arnold, solo porque ella se fue no quiere decir que nos maltrates a nosotros –Se quejo Gerald algo confundido por la actitud de su mejor amigo.

-No lo hago por ella, lo hago por mi –El se detuvo a mirar a sus compañeros de clase –Esta bien, vamos a descansar unos minutos.

Todos se detuvieron para tomar agua, refrescarse y comer algo.

-Viejo ¿estás bien? –Le pregunto por millonésima vez –No puedes seguir así por una simple niña.

-¡Por una simple niña! –Exclamo muy fuerte, provocando que todos lo escucharan -¡Ella no es una simple niña para mí. Gerald! –El agacho su mirada –Ella es la chica que amo –Susurro mas para sí mismo, que para su amigo.

-Hermano solo somos unos niños, ni siquiera sabemos que es el amor –Trato de abrirle los ojos.

-Tú no entiendes lo que siento, nadie lo entiende –Dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Arnold… -Susurro Lila colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-No necesito su lastima –El esquivo el agarre de su amiga –El descanso termino. Vámonos –Tomo su mochila y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Vamos! –Le grito Gerald a los demás.

Se adentraron más en el bosque, para encontrarse en la parte más oscura de la selva. Eduardo comenzó a recordar algo, como si ya hubiera estado en ese lugar. Los demás estaban algo impresionados, ya que ellos no habían salido de la ciudad y ahora se encontraban en ese lugar tan frondoso, húmedo y oscuro a la vez.

Todos estaban en silencio, muchos pensado en lo que Arnold había dicho minutos atrás y a la vez sintiéndose incómodos. A muchos de ellos les había dolido que Helga haya desaparecido, pero para Arnold fue peor. Gerald se acerco a él una vez más.

-¿Cómo te sientes amigo?

-Gerald es pregunto ya me tiene cansado –Dijo desviando la mirada –Y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma, muy mal.

-Lo lamento viejo –El coloco su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

-No necesito la lástima, ya lo dije –Gerald retiro la mano del hombro del rubio –Lo que necesito es que ella vuelva.

-Eso sería imposible, viejo.

-Para mí no hay imposibles –El se retiro muy decidido.

Llevaban otra hora caminado sin descanso cuando.

-¡Oigan chicos miren esto! –Exclamo Phoebe desde unos arbustos.

-¿Qué encontraste Phoebe? –Pregunto el Sr. Simmons acercándose a ella.

-¡WOW! –Exclamaron todos, al ver lo que descubrió la morena.

Todos quedaron más que asombrados al ver uno de los templos de los ojos verdes. Ya estaba en ruinas debido a los años pero se podía ver que era de esa tribu, por el gran emblema que había que los caracterizaba. Pero lo que los impresiono más fue que aun vivían y ellos hicieron lo que muchas personas no pudieron: descubrir su escondite.

-Son… -Murmuro Stinky.

-Los ojos verdes –Terminaron Arnold y Eduardo al unísono.

-Pero, pero eso es imposible, ni siquiera mis padres pudieron encontrarlos –Musito el rubio atónito por lo descubierto.

-Nadie nunca pudo. Déjame ver ese mapa –Dijo Eduardo, tratando de tomar el libro que Arnold tenía.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto insistente.

-¡No lo hare! –Dijo guardando el pequeño libro en su bolsillo.

-Chicos creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí –Sugirió Harold muy asustando.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Sid.

-Por eso –El señalo a los dos grandes y fornidos aborígenes que se acercaban a ellos.

Todos comenzaron a correr tan rápido como sus piernas podían. Cuando ya estaban algo alejados decidieron descansar, para recuperar el aliento perdido.

-Por poco y nos atrapan –Jadeo Gerald aun agotado por la larga corrida.

-Ellos no los querían a ustedes –Dijo Arnold muy pensativo.

-¿A qué te refieres Arnold? –Se le acerco Lila.

-A que ellos me querían a mi –Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo el niño.

¿Estás seguro viejo? –El asintió –Pero ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé –Respondió confundido. Eduardo sabia porque, pero no lo quiso decir, luego noto que Arnold tenía el pequeño libro casi afuera del bolsillo. El se acerco un poco y trato de sacarlo.

-Arnold, no podemos volver a ese lugar –Dijo el Sr. Simmons.

¿Por qué no? –Pregunto elevando una ceja, en señal de incomprensión.

-Si esas personas te quieren no es para algo bueno.

-¡Pero mis padres pueden estar ahí! –Exclamo mirándolos a todos. En ese momento Eduardo pudo aprovechar y le quito el librito de forma hábil –Si vinimos aquí para encontrar a mis padres es lo que voy a hacer –Dijo con determinación.

-Pero y si te pasa algo malo –Se preocupo Lila.

-No me importa –El comenzó a caminar por el mismo camino que habían tomado.

-Espero viejo voy contigo –Gerald llego a su lado. Luego todos comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco.

Cuando ya estaban cerca de la tribu se cercioraron de que nadie los viera, para no ser atrapados.

-¿Ahora qué? Si entramos eso sujetos nos van a atrapar –Susurro Rhonda desde su escondite.

-No lo sé –Contesto Arnold, que estaba a su lado.

-Chicos, esa que está ahí no es… -Dijo Phoebe, para se interrumpida.

-¡Helga! –Exclamo Arnold muy contento de verla con vida.

Era ella, estaba ahí sentada en una especie de trono, con una vestimenta muy extraña, pero aun así era ella. El sintió una gran alegría en su corazón que recorrió todo su cuerpo, no lo soporto más y salió de su escondite.

-Viejo espera –Dijo Gerald, pero ya era muy tarde Arnold ya había salido.

-¡Helga! –Exclamo abrazándola. Un abrazo que ella no correspondió.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto separándose bruscamente de él.

-Helga –Susurro al verla, si era ella pero había algo distinto en su mirada, algo que no podía explicar.

-¿Quién eres? –Volvió ella a preguntar.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola a todos, ya se, ya se me tarde mucho en actualizar pero fue que en toda esta semana estuve muy ocupada en la cárcel (la escuela), llovieron los exámenes jeje. Pero creo que este capítulo lo compensa o no, si no es así les pido mil disculpas a todos.

Espero sus Reviews y muchas gracias por los que me han dejado.

A + H 4 ever.


	11. los encontre

_**Aventura en la selva. Parte 11.**_

Arnold solo miraba a la chica que tenía en frente, no lo podía creer, por fin la había encontrado y ella no lo reconoce. Ella solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, como tratando de recordarlo.

-Helga, Helga mírame, de verdad no me recuerdas –Dijo por milésima vez sin dejar de abrazarla.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, mi nombre no es Helga.

-Claro que si –Comenzó a moverla ligeramente, como tratando de que ella lo recuerde.

-Suéltame –Pidió empujándolo.

Unos hombres muy altos y muy fuertes se acercaron a ellos y tomaron a Arnold de los brazos.

-¿La está molestando su alteza? –Pregunto uno de ellos.

-El está loco –Ella se sentó en una especie de trono.

Otros hombres se acercaron con todos los amigos de Arnold, los tenían tomados de los brazos, al igual que los otros lo tenían a él.

-Mire lo que encontramos cerca de aquí –Dijo uno de ellos.

-Más chicos –Dijo Helga sorprendida –Enciérrenlos junto con el –Señalo a Arnold.

Los Ojos Verdes se llevaron a todos a una especie de choza, todos pusieron resistencia pero los hombres eran más fuertes que ellos. Arnold no podía creer que esa era Helga. Los arrojaron bruscamente al suelo.

-¡Como se atreven a tratarnos así! –Exclamo Rhonda, pero los hombres cerraron la puerta en su rostro.

Después de unos minutos ellos solo están en silencio, pensando en lo que había pasado con Helga, y de vez en cuando miraban a Arnold, quien no decía ni una sola palabra ni nada.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo –Dijo Stinky rascando su cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa Stinky? Pregunto el Sr. Simmons.

-Si llegamos al lugar a donde decía el diario ¿Dónde están los padres de Arnold? –Todos miraron a Stinky por un momento -¿Qué?

-Stinky…Tienes un punto a tu favor amigo –Dijo Gerald poniéndose de pie.

-Es cierto ¿Dónde están ellos? –Pregunto Phoebe levantándose también.

Todos comenzaron a caminar en círculos, tratando de ver en donde puedan estar los padres de Arnold. Gerald miro a Arnold.

-Viejo mira el lado bueno, ella está viva –Se sentó a su lado para darle a ánimos.

-Lo sé, pero tú no viste la forma en cómo me miro Gerald –El agacho la mirada –Me miraba como si fuera un desconocido para ella.

-Viejo no…

-Oigan chicos miren esto –Dijo Eugene desde una ventana.

Todos se acercan para ver una cabaña con unas luces encendidas y una chimenea echando humo.

-¿Ustedes creen que sea…? –Dijo Lila, pero no continuo porque Arnold se había puesto de pie y se dirigía hacia la ventana.

Arnold miro la cabaña y un pensamiento se le paso por la mente. Busca entre sus bolsillos y se sorprende mucho al no encontrar el diario de su padre.

-¿Chicos han visto el diario de mis padres? –Pregunto aun buscando en sus bolsillos.

-Nosotros, viejo no se lo dejas ver a nadie.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Arnold? –Pregunto Rhonda.

-Porque no lo encuentro.

-¿Oigan alguno ha visto a Eduardo? –Pregunto el Sr. Simmons. –El estaba con nosotros, pero ahora…

-¡Eduardo! –Exclamó Arnold –El estaba muy interesado en el diario desde un principio.

-¿Tú crees que él lo haya tomado? –Pregunto Gerald.

-No lo sé, pero por ahora solo quiero llegar a esa cabaña, tengo un fuerte presentimiento.

-Eso Sera un problema –Dijo Olga desde la puerta.

-Es cierto, los guardias no nos van a dejar cruzar –Dijo Sid.

Arnold comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, tratando de idear un plan para burlar a los guardias.

-Tengo una idea! –Dijo después de unos minutos.

-¿Cuál? –Pregunto Lila, quien estaba a su lado.

-Lila ¿Aun tomas tus clases de canto?

-Si ¿Por qué? –Pregunto confundida.

Arnold sonrió. Luego de unos minutos todos se encontraban cerca de la puerta escondidos para no ser descubiertos. Lila se colocó en frente de la puerta, muy cerca de los dos hombres que custodiaban la choza. Ella levo sus manos hasta su pecho y comenzó a cantar una canción muy suave.

-¿Viejo crees que esto realmente va a funcionar? –Pregunto Gerald en un susurro.

-Shh, creo que si, además con la melodiosa voz de Lila claro que si –Dijo mientras todos disfrutaban de la canción de Lila.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que Lila cantaba y los hombres comenzaban a sentir sueño, pero no solo ellos, sino que también sus amigos. Cuando ella termino la canción los dos hombres estaban dormidos.

-Chicos vamos –Susurro ella para despertar a sus amigos.

-Ves Gerald, te dije que si funcionaria –musito Arnold mientras todos salían de la choza.

Todos comenzaron a caminar por los arbustos, procurando de no ser vistos por los Ojos Verdes, porque si se enteran los iban a encerrar de nuevo. Cuando ya estuvieron cerca de la cabaña, a Arnold le comenzó a latir muy fuerte el corazón, no sabía lo que iba a encontrar en ese lugar, pero el fuerte presentimiento le impedía respirar bien.

-Ya llegamos –Susurro Gerald.

-¿Quién ira a tocar la puerta? –Pregunto Harold algo nervioso.

-iré yo –Dijo un dudoso Arnold.

El se acerco a la puerta con paso lento, cuando estuvo en frente de ella, no pudo tocarla.

-Vamos Arnold, tu puedes –Dijo para sí mismo.

Respiro hondo y toco la puerta muy nervioso.

-Ya voy –Se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta. Al abrir la puerta, tanto Arnold como ella se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro.

A ella le comenzaron a salir lagrimas, mientras que no dejaba de mirarla –Arnold –Susurro Stella, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Ma… Mamá –Ella lo abrazo muy fuerte y él le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

-¿Quién toco la puerta amor? –Un hombre rubio se acerco a ellos.

-Papá –Dijo Arnold con un hilo de voz.

-¿Papá? –Pregunto Miles, luego miro a Stella, quien tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas –Arnold –Dijo sin poder creerlo.

-Los encontré al fin –Arnold los abrazo a los dos, aun sin poder creer que tenia a sus padres de nuevo.

Miles y Stella abrazaron muy fuerte a su pequeño hijo, felices de volverlo a ver. Arnold le presento a sus amigos y todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, era una escena que Arnold nunca iba a olvidar.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola! Que les pareció, a mi me emocionó mucho esta parte, espero que a ustedes también. Pero aun falta algo para que esta historia llegue a su fin ¿Dónde se metió Eduardo? ¿Qué pasa con Helga que no recuerda nada? ¿Ella y Arnold van a volver a decirse lo que sienten?

Espero sus Reviews y muchísimas gracias por los que me han dejado.

A + H 4 ever.


	12. un nuevo enemigo

_**Aventura en la selva. Parte 12.**_

Todos los chicos se encontraban en la cabaña de los padres de Arnold. Se encontraban muy felices porque su amigo por fin había encontrado a sus padres, y también les agrado saber que este viaje se valió la pena después de todo.

-¿Y dinos hijo, como fue que llegaron hasta aquí?- pregunto Miles sentado en una silla al lado de su hijo y esposa.

-Pues no fue sencillo, tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas antes de llegar hasta aquí- explico si borrar la sonrisa de su rostro –Pero de una cosa estoy seguro, que nunca hubiera podido sin la ayuda de mis amigos…- el señalo a todos sus amigos con la mano.

-Tú sabes que haríamos lo que sea por ti viejo- Gerald se acerco a su mejor amigo y ambos hicieron su saludo de siempre…

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Stinky acercando a los padres de Arnold -¿Si ustedes se encuentran bien, porque no volvieron con Arnold?

Miles y Stella se miraron el uno al otro -¡Stinky!- lo reprocho Rhonda.

-No te preocupes jovencita, le diremos la verdad- dijo el hombre sentándose más cerca de su hijo- No volvimos porque los ojos verdes aun siguen padeciendo la terrible enfermedad del mal del sueño.

-Pero han pasado muchos años ¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto el niño rubio sin entender.

-Miles y yo creemos que es algo en el ambiente, en el aire de este lugar, cuando se lo contamos a los Ojos Verdes ellos se reusaron a dejar este lugar, así que tuvimos que quedarnos para ayudarlos en lo que pudiéramos- explico sin dejar de ver a su hijo, como tratando de hacer que el entendiera el motivo.

-Está bien, yo entiendo que ellos han hecho mucho por ustedes y que lo mínimo que pueden hacer es ayudarlos- comento el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Pero si eso sujetos son buenos ¿Por qué rayos nos enceraron?- pregunto Wartz un poco enojado por lo que sucedió hace unas cuantas horas.

-Porque tienen miedo- dijo la mujer con simpleza –Ellos temen que alguien pueda robar lo más preciado e importante para ellos… El Corazón de los Ojos Verdes, es un objeto muy codiciado entre los mercenarios y muy valioso, pero para los ojos verdes es más que una piedra preciosa; es su fuente de vida… si alguien llega a obtener el corazón y llevárselo de este lugar, la población de los ojos verdes puede morir- argumento seriamente.

-Eso parece muy serio- dijo el profesor Simmons.

-Y lo es, es por eso que solo ellos y su reina saben donde esta- comento Miles.

-Pero ella no es su reina, ella es mi hermanita y la quiero de vuelta- dijo Olga un poco molesta porque no puede tener a su hermana menor cerca.

-Pero nosotros la hemos visto empleando los poderes de la diosa Tikiau, nosotros pensábamos que su diosa había vuelto- dijo Stella sin entender.

-Ella no es una diosa es Helga, una de mis compañeras de clase- explico Arnold.

-¿Disculpen señor y señora Shortman?- hablo Lila tímidamente a los padres de Arnold.

-Sí, que sucede pequeña- respondieron los dos al unísono.

-¿Ustedes conocen la historia de los dos dioses de los Ojos Verdes? Y si es así podrían contárnosla por favor, tal vez así podremos saber porque Helga se comporta de esa manera…

-Claro- contesto Stella con una sonrisa –Esa es una historia que sucedió hace mucho, mucho tiempo- explico ante la atenta mirada de los chicos –El nombre de ella era Tikiau y era la diosa del fuego, también tenía una visión que superaba la de un humano común… El nombre de el era Mounadu y él era el dios de la naturaleza… ellos eran los dioses de dos tribus diferentes, esas dos tribus eran enemigas así que vivían en guerras constantemente. Un día ellos dos se enfrentaron sin sus tribus de por medio, ellos solo querían probar quiera el más fuerte…

-Ella lo venció pero en el momento en que iba a darle el golpe final, ella no pudo hacerlo- termino Miles por ella.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Sheena muy interesada en la historia.

-Porque se enamoro de él cuando lo vio a los ojos y vio toda esa bondad en eso orbes verdes- respondió la madre de Arnold en un tono soñador.

-¡Qué lindo!- dijeron todas las chicas, mientras que los chicos ponían cara de aburrimiento, por lo sentimentales que pueden ser las mujeres.

-Vaya, no les parece increíble que esos dos dioses se parezcan mucho a Arnold y Helga, en lo físico- dijo Eugene después de pensarlo un poco…

-Y no solo en eso… ustedes dijeron que han visto a Helga utilizando los poderes de la diosa del fuego ¿no es así?- pregunto Gerald pensativo a lo que Miles y Stella asintieron –Y recuerdo que hace poco Arnold me dijo que cuando nació su llanto silencio a un volcán y…

-¡Claro que no!- exclamo Arnold quien durante todo ese tiempo había permanecido callado. Todos lo miraron confundidos –Ya sé por dónde vas con eso Gerald y créeme que no es posible, ella y yo solo somos dos niños…

-¿Pero como explicas esos sucesos?- pregunto Phoebe asimilando que lo que Gerald decía no eran tas descabellado después de todo.

-No lo sé, pero no es por unos poderes místicos ¡ella y yo no somos sus dioses!

-Hijo cálmate, nadie está diciendo eso- dijo Stella tratando de calmar a su hijo.

-¿Por qué Helga no nos reconoció cuando la vimos?- pregunto el señor Simmons.

-No lo sabemos- respondieron los padres de Arnold al unísono.

Todos observaron como Arnold apretaba los puños y se ponía de pie –¿A dónde vas Arnold?- cuestiono Phoebe un poco preocupada por su amigo.

-Necesito estar solo- musito saliendo de la cabaña. El tenia tantas preguntas rondando por su cabeza y solo una persona podía responderlas pero precisamente esa persona era la que no lo reconocía _ "¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió Helga? ¿Por qué no me recuerdas?_" el levanto su vista para poder ver la luna. Cuando supo que ella estaba viva sintió como si todo tuviera sentido otra vez, pero al momento de abrazarla y ver que ella no reconocía quien era el… se sintió igual o incluso peor que antes de encontrarla.

Mientras Arnold miraba la luna y meditaba un poco la situación por la cual estaba atravesando. No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban un pequeño grupo de hombres reunidos…

-¿Tienes el diario?- pregunto un de voz profunda. Llevaba puesta ropa de excursión, un pañuelo rojo que cubría desde su nariz hacia abajo y un sombrero.

-Sí, aquí tiene señor- dijo Eduardo entregándole el pequeño libro y un mapa del lugar –También tengo este mapa con las coordenadas exactas de donde está la tribu de los Ojos Verdes.

-¿Tu estuviste en la tribu?- pregunto tomando los objetos.

-Así es señor.

-¡Idiota! Desviste haberte quedado para investigar donde tienen el corazón- dijo molesto por la poca inteligencia de su ayudante.

-No pude señor, porque eso tontos indios nos descubrieron, así que solo pude conseguir el diario y el mapa… no podía permitir que me atraparan, porque si lo hacían nadie podría traerle la información que necesita.

-Buen punto- contesto el misterioso hombre después de pensarlo.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora?- pregunto uno de los hombres que estaban con ellos.

-Planearemos lo que vamos a hacer para apoderarnos del corazón, con los Ojos Verdes enfermos será más fácil apoderarnos de él… y con Miles y Stella fuera del camino tenemos la victoria asegurada- el misterio hombre emitió una estruendosa risa ante la atenta mirada de los hombres a su alrededor.

**0o0o0o0**

Todos los chicos armaron las tiendas alrededor de la cabaña de los padres de Arnold y entraron en ellas para poder descasar un poco, después del día tan largo que tuvieron necesitaban reponer fuerzas… Miles y Stella se encontraban viendo por la ventana un poco preocupados a su hijo, ya que él seguía mirando hacia la luna y no decía ni una sola palabra.

-Sería bueno que fueras a hablar con el Miles.

-Yo pienso que debemos dejarlo solo por un momento- Miles dirigió su viste de la ventana a su esposa –Esta bien hablare con el- dijo ante la mirada de preocupación de su esposa. A veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo ella podía convencerlo tan fácil? Salió de la tienda y se sentó al lado de su hijo –Hola campeón.

-Hola- saludo sin ánimos.

-¿Me vas a decir que te sucede?

-No me pasa nada, estoy bien papá.

-Mal de amores- pronuncio Miles obteniendo la atención de su hijo –Eso es lo que te pasa ¿verdad hijo?

-Pues, algo así ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Porque en esta familia los hombres Shortman tenemos nuestras propias historias distintas de amor, y tú no pudiste ser la excepción ¿verdad?- el chico no dijo nada y desvió la mirada.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Bien entonces hablemos de otro tema ¿Por qué no me dices con mas detalles como es que llegaron hasta aquí?

-Bueno, hace algunas semanas en la casa de huéspedes yo encontré tu diario y el abuelo me hizo el favor de leerlo para mi, cuando el termino me lo entrego y yo descubrí que habías dibujado un mapa en el.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- suspiro mirando el cielo.

-Pues con el sabíamos por lo menos donde buscar, pero no hubiéramos podido sin la ayuda de Eduardo…

-¡Eduardo!- exclamo Miles con un tono de preocupa.

-Si ¿Por qué?- pregunto el chico sin entender.

-Hijo ¿Dónde está mi diario?

-Está aquí en mi…- el chico comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo preocupado por la reacción de su padre –¡No está!

-Lo sabía, hijo tenemos que advertir a los Ojos Verdes rápido- dijo tomando a su hijo de la mano y entrando a la cabaña.

-¿Qué sucede papá? –dijo muy preocupado pero su padre no respondió.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola a todos! Antes que nada quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa a todos por no actualizar con anterioridad esta historia, lo que sucede es que yo quería terminar la nueva que estoy haciendo antes de actualizar esta, pero debido a los pedidos de todos, decidí hacer este capítulo ahora. A esta historia le falta poco para terminar, pero aun quedan muchas preguntas como ¿Qué es lo que en verdad tiene Helga, porque no recuerda a nadie? ¿Quién era ese sujeto misterioso? ¿que está tramando? ¿Arnold y Helga volverán a estar juntos?...

Espero les guste y porfa dejen reviews.

A + H 4 ever.


	13. sin salida

_**Aventura en la selva. Parte 13**_

Tanto Arnold como sus padres y amigos se encontraban alistando sus cosas para salir de viaje, un viaje el cual Arnold no tenía ni idea de donde era ni mucho menos de la actitud que había tomado su padre al contarle que Eduardo los había ayudado a encontrarlos. Mientras el arreglaba sus cosas, que no eran muchas porque aun no había desempacado casi nada, estaba buscando el diario de su padre, ya que, estaba seguro de que él no lo había sacado del bolsillo de su abrigo y tampoco se lo había entregado a alguien. Cuando termino de empacar pudo ver como Gerald se acercaba a él, ya con su mochila en la espalda.

-Oye Arnold ¿Qué le sucede a tu padre, y porque nos dijo que empacáramos las cosas?- pregunto mientras los demás se acercaban a ellos, ya listos para salir.

-No lo sé Gerald, solo le conte que Eduardo nos había ayudado y pues se puso en esa actitud tan extraña- todos salieron de la cabaña ya listos para salir a donde sea que los padres de Arnold los quieran llevar, al salir encontraron a Miles y Stella muy pensativos. Arnold fue el primero en acercarse a ellos.

-¿Mamá, papá?- ambos padres dirigieron su atención a su hijo, quien los miraba con preocupación. -¿Qué está pasando?

Ambos se miraron antes de responder. –Bueno pequeño la cosa es que Eduardo no es tan buena persona como lo parece- aclaro Stella inclinándose un poco para quedar a la altura de su pequeño. –Y a nosotros nos toco aprender eso por las malas…

-Pe…pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué les hizo?- el chico seguía sin entender nada, y sus amigos estaban igual, los cuales prestaban mucha atención a lo que hablaba la familia Shortman.

-Pues nos dimos cuenta de las intenciones de Eduardo cuando veníamos a ayudar a los Ojos Verdes, Stella lo había notado algo extraño en el viaje, pero yo no le preste mucha atención a eso porque bueno, era mi mejor amigo- continuo Miles por su esposa. –Pero en el momento en que llegamos a tierra firme el nos había amenazado con dejarnos en este lugar si no le dábamos lo que quería, lo que él quería era la localización exacta de donde estaba el corazón de los Ojos Verdes, cosa en que ese entonces no sabíamos dónde estaba…

-Pero él no nos creyó ni una palabra, nos abandono en la selva a nuestra suerte, pero por fortuna los Ojos Verdes nos encontraron y nos dieron refugio. Tiempo después Miles y yo nos dimos cuenta de que Eduardo estaba del lado de La Sombra, y que desde antes de tu nacer Eduardo trataba de deshacerse de nosotros, porque éramos un obstáculo muy grande para La Sombra- concluyo Stella con el relato.

Arnold se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, Eduardo solo lo había utilizado para llegar a la tribu de los Ojos Verdes y él como un tonto había creído que él era buena persona, lo había seguido y mostrado el mapa y la indicación de donde estaba la tribu que durante muchos años había buscado y que si no hubiera sido por el no la hubiera encontrado y los Ojos Verdes estarían bien, eso sin mencionar que había puesto a sus amigos en peligro, y que aun estaban en peligro. Y Helga… Helga había sido la más perjudicada. Se sentía frustrado y enojado consigo mismo, frunció el ceño y se acomodo mejor la mochila, el había sido el culpable, entonces el arreglaría las cosas…

-¿Viejo te encuentras bien?- pregunto el moreno ante el cambio de actitud de su mejor amigo.

-Quiero que todos se queden aquí y que por ningún motivo salgan de este lugar- dijo el rubio muy serio sin mirar a nadie y con mucha determinación en su voz.

-Pero Arnold…- quiso intervenir Pheobe, pero Arnold la refreno con un movimiento de su mano.

-No chicos, esto es mi culpa y yo lo arreglare- comenzó a caminar hacia donde quedaba la tribu de los Ojos Verdes, pero las palabras de Lila lo detuvieron.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa Arnold, todos estamos juntos en esto- el chico se giro y los miro a todos.

-No quiero que se arriesguen mas por mí, ya me ayudaron mucho con los de mis padres, no quiero que les pase nada a ninguno por eso quiero que se queden aquí, yo iré solo- sin más se volvió a girar y emprender su camino. Los demás se quedaron observando el camino que tomaba el rubio, muy preocupados.

-Bueno no dejaremos que se vaya solo ¿O sí?- dijo Gerald poniéndose en frente de todos y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamaron todos al unísono, Miles y Stella sonrieron al ver a los amigos de su hijo dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para no dejarlo solo. Todos se pusieron a correr hacia donde Arnold había ido, bueno todos excepto uno de ellos.

-Director Wartz ¿Qué usted no vendrá?- pregunto Stinky haciendo que los demás se detengan. El hombre se acomodo un poco la corbata incomodo ante la mirada de todos.

-Es que… es que pensé que alguien debería quedarse cuidando la cabaña- dijo como excusa, lo cierto es que no quería ir porque no quería arriesgar su vida otra vez y también porque tenía miedo. –Por eso pensé que me podía quedar yo- todos se miraron con sonrisas burlonas, la verdad todos sabían que el hombre estaba asustado y no lo culpaban, lo cierto es que muchos tenían miedo pero no dejarían a sus amigos solos, tenían que ir con Arnold y Helga.

-Está bien puede quedarse- dijo Miles arrojándole las llaves de la cabaña, las cuales el Director atrapo y se dirigió a la entrada.

-Cobarde…- susurro Rhonda haciendo que muchos rieran.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Arnold había llegado a la tribu de los Ojos Verdes, la verdad es que no tenía un plan concreto, pero tenía que intentar algo, por eso se encontraba ahí para intentar hacer que su Helga lo recuerde y lo ayude a alertar a los Ojos Verdes, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer eso. Arnold entro a la tribu escondiéndose de choza en choza, procurándose de que no lo vean, ya que sabía lo que le pasaría si lo encontraban, con mucho sigilo logro llegar a donde estaba Helga. Pero habían dos hombres de la tribu custodiando la entrada. Se escondió detrás de un arbusto.

-¿Cómo le hare para entrar?- se llevo una mano al mentón mientras pensaba. Rápidamente una idea llego a su mente, salió con cuidado de su escondite y se posición detrás de una de las chozas donde dejo su abrigo enganchado en un árbol. –¡Hey, a que no me alcanzan!- exclamo desde su escondite, haciendo que los dos hombres salieran corriendo a donde se escuchaban los ruidos. El chico salió corriendo y entro en la choza más grande, que era donde se encontraba ella. Cuando entro se encontró con ella dormida en una enorme cama en un rincón de la choza, se extraño al ver que en la choza donde ella estaba había una cama, pero supuso que era porque según lo Ojos Verdes, ella era su diosa. Se acerco sigilosamente hacia ella, con cuidado de no despertarla, al llegar a ella se sentó en el borde de la cama con mucha delicadeza. Nunca había visto a Helga tan tranquila, se veía muy relajada y pacífica, su cabello estaba suelto y se esparcía por toda la almohada. -¿Por qué no me recuerdas?- susurro acercando su mano a su mejilla para acariciarla.-Helga…- se sentía frustrado, ella estaba viva y ahí pero no lo recordaba y lo peor si despertaba probablemente lo encerraría. Pudo ver como ella se movía en la cama, así que se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- exclamo al despertar y ver al rubio en frente de ella. El rápidamente se acerco a ella y le tapo la boca con su mano para que no gritara más.

-Shhh… no grites, déjame explicarte que hago aquí- él le quito la mano de su boca y comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro, buscando el modo más indicado de cómo decirle lo que sucedía. –Bien, se que será difícil que me creas pero no eres la diosa de los Ojos Verdes, eres Helga, una chica que estudia conmigo y que es mi amiga- dijo sentándose en la cama nuevamente sin dejar de mirarla.

-Eso no es cierto, ni siquiera te conozco y todo lo que sé es que has entrado a mi santuario sin permiso- ella frunció el ceño y se iba a poner de pie para llamar a los guardias, pero la mano de él sobre la suya la detuvo.

-Helga por favor…- suplico apretando un poco su mano. –Mírame, es que no me reconoces, no recuerdas lo que pasamos juntos- dijo en un último intento, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, quería que ella lo recordara que estuvieran como antes, o que estuvieran juntos ahora que el correspondía a su sentimiento, se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento. Ella lo miro atentamente, había algo en ese chico que la atraía a él, pero no sabía que, nunca lo había visto o eso creía, pero se sentía muy extraña en ese momento, se soltó de su agarre y se levanto de la cama, se sentía confundida.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto sin mirarlo y abrazándose a sí misma, probablemente con la respuesta de ese chico logre aclarar algunas cosas, y descifrar que era esa mezcla de cosas extrañas en su interior.

-Soy Arnold, estudiamos juntos, jugamos juntos en el vecindario, me ayudaste a salvar ese mismo vecindario hace como un mes y medio- él se acerco a ella. –El día que lo salvamos me dijiste que me amabas, y por eso decidiste ayudarme… también me ayudaste a encontrar a mis padres- ya para entonces el rubio se encontraba en frente de ella mirándola a los ojos, podía ver la incertidumbre y confusión en ella, quizás podía hacer que ella lo recordara. –Y cuando estábamos en la selva caíste por un barranco, pero antes de eso yo te había dicho que correspondía a tus sentimientos, me sentí muy mal porque pensé que te había perdido, pero aquí estas- el volvió a tomar su mano. –Estas aquí Helga, y ahora necesito tu ayuda una vez más- susurro mientras se acercaba. –Tienes que recordarme Helga- ella sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía que lo conocida de alguna parte pero no sabía de dónde ¿Sera cierto lo que él dijo? Por más que tratara no podía recordar nada de lo que él decía, pero él se veía tan sincero, tan seguro.

-Arnold…- suspiro, pero antes de poder decir algo mas escucharon como la puerta de la choza se abría una vez más, haciendo que ambos se separen.

-Mi Diosa lo sentimos, no nos dimos cuenta cuando este entro- dijo uno de los hombres de la entrada, tomando a Arnold de un brazo mientras el otro hacia lo mismo. Después de haberse dado cuenta que los ruidos habían sido una trampa volvieron nuevamente hasta su puesto, pero no contaron con que el chico había entrado y estaba hablando con su Diosa, pero antes de interrumpir lograron escuchar parte de la conversación, y no podían dejar que ese chico siguiera hablando con ella, no sabiendo lo que él pretendía.

-Está bien, suéltenlo- ordeno Helga un poco contenta de que sus guardias los hubieran interrumpido, la verdad no podía mas con toda esa mezcla de sentimientos que ni siquiera comprendía.

-Pero su Alteza- trato de intervenir el otro hombre.

-He dicho que lo suelten- ordeno un poco más fuerte que antes, habiendo que los dos hombres soltaran al rubio, no con mucha delicadeza, haciendo que Arnold cayera al suelo. El chico se levanto rápidamente y se sacudió la ropa. -¿En qué quieres que te ayude, Arnold?- pregunto una vez volvió a captar la atención del chico. El miro a los dos hombres y se intimido un poco.

-Me gustaría que habláramos en privado si no es mucha molestia- los dos hombres fruncieron el ceño, no querían que ese chico estuviera solo con su diosa otra vez, no sabían lo que él podría decirle y no querían que su diosa se fuera con él. Vieron como su diosa le daba una señal para que salieran de la choza, y así lo hicieron, dejando solos a los niños nuevamente. Ambos se volvieron a sentar en la cama. –Bueno no sé si me creas esto pero hay alguien que quiere acabar con la tribu de los Ojos Verdes, no sé quien es exactamente, pero saben dónde está localizada la tribu.

-¿Y como saben eso?- pregunto desconfiada.

-Bueno, eso en parte fue mi culpa… no sabía que uno de los que estaba conmigo solo me estaba utilizando y ahora me siento muy mal al respecto- el agacho la cabeza algo avergonzado por decirle eso a ella y mas por haber sido tan tonto y no darse cuenta antes. –Es por eso que quiero tu ayuda, se que juntos podremos hacer algo para evitar que esos hombres se roben el Corazón de los Ojos Verdes.

-¡El corazón!- exclamo levantándose de la cama de forma violenta. –¿Esos hombres están detrás de la fuente de vida de mi gente?- dijo enojada y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, pero si trabajamos todos unidos se que podremos impedirlo- él se levanto también y la tomo de los hombros para tranquilizarla. –Helga con tu enojo no lograremos nada, debemos pensar lo que haremos y luego…

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que resulte algún plan contra ellos?- lo interrumpió ya un poco más calmada.

-Porque muchos de los planes que hemos hecho juntos han funcionado- el sonrió levemente. –Podremos hacerlo ¿Qué dices?- el la soltó al ver que ya ella se había calmado totalmente.

-Está bien, hablare con mi gente y nos pondremos manos a la obra- ambos se sonrieron mientras salían de la choza. Pero al salir pudieron ver como los dos guardias de Helga estaban atados con sogas de manos y pies y estaban tirados en el suelo. -¿Qué rayos?- exclamo la rubia claramente confundida, miro a su compañero, pero vio que él estaba igual de confundido que ella. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada, ya que dos hombres que no eran de la tribu los habían tomado de las manos, inmovilizándolos. -¿Qué rayos hacen? ¡Suéltenme! Ella comenzó a moverse tratando de zafarse, pero el hombre que la tenia sujeta era más fuerte que ella.

-No te soltaran pequeña, a menos que yo lo diga- dijo una voz más profunda, ambos rubios alzaron la mirada para poder ver a su interlocutor. No podían verle el rostro porque tenía un pañuelo rojo que le tapaba de la nariz hacia abajo y un gran sombrero, lo único que pudieron identificar fueron sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el rubio curioso ante tan misterioso hombre.

-Eso no puedo decírselos pequeñines… lo único que tengo que decir es que ustedes tienen algo que yo quiero y no pienso irme de aquí hasta conseguirlo- explico cruzándose de brazos y mirando desafiante a ambos chicos.

-Si crees que te daré lo más preciado para mi gente te equivocas- dijo la rubia desafiante, si ese hombre podía jugar a intimidar ella también podría hacerlo, además no le daría lo que ese hombre quería, no si eso implicaba que su gente muriera. –Así que usted y sus hombres se pueden ir retirando de mi tribu- Arnold la miro atentamente, con esa actitud se parecía mucho a la Helga de antes y eso le gusto, sabía que la Helga de siempre aun estaba dentro de ella, solo tenía que hacerla volver, pero primero tenían que deshacerse de esas personas…

-No pienso irme tan fácilmente, me darán lo que quiero o yo no les entregare esto- el hombre chasqueo los dedos, haciendo que cuatro hombres más aparecieran con una enorme jaula en la que estaba toda la pandilla y los padres del rubio. –O me entregan el Corazón o los mato a todos… ustedes escogen niños- ambos rubios miraron a los chicos que estaban encerrados en la jaula impotentes, no se les ocurría ningún plan para poder liberarlos. Helga sabia que esos chicos que estaban ahí eran amigos de el rubio, ya que cuando los capturo la primera vez los pudo ver y ahora los identificaba mejor, quería ayudarlos porque si lo que Arnold le había dicho en la choza era cierto entonces ellos también eran sus amigos, aunque aun no tenia eso muy claro.

La rubia suspiro rendida. –Está bien… te diré donde esta- dijo la rubia agachando la cabeza, y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. El hombre sonrió de lado sintiéndose victorioso.

-Helga no tienes que hacerlo, podemos encontrar otro modo de arreglarlo todo- le dijo Arnold aun sorprendido y preocupado, si ese hombre era quien el rubio creía que era, llevarlo hasta donde estaba el Corazón no era buena idea.

-Es el único modo de liberar a tus amigos, Arnold- dijo aun sin levantar la cabeza.

-Pero los Ojos Verdes pueden morir se les arrebatan el Corazón- trato una vez más, pero la rubia aun seguía con la cabeza gacha, así que guardo silencio.

-¡Ya basta!- exclamo el hombre cansado de tanto parloteo entre los dos chicos. –¿Me llevaras donde está el Corazón sí o no?- pregunto una vez más.

-Ya te dije que si, o que ¿Ahora eres sordo?- dijo en tono burlón, haciendo que el hombre frunciera el ceño. –Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto impaciente.

-Que los liberes- dijo con simpleza.

-Cuando me muestres donde está el Corazón los liberare0 dijo chasqueando los dedos haciendo que los hombres cargaran nuevamente la jaula donde estaban los chicos, no los dejaría sin supervisión para que intentaran escapar. –Ahora andando- los dos hombres que tenían cautivos a Arnold y Helga comenzaron a caminar haciendo que los chicos caminaran también. –Y espero que no me engañes pequeña porque si lo haces sabes lo que les pasara- Helga miro a los chicos que estaban en la jaula y suspiro.

-No lo hare, lo prometo- y sin más emprendieron en viaje hacia el escondiste tan preciado de los Ojos Verdes, el santuario sagrado donde estaba su fuente de vida y su tesoro más antiguo, El Corazón.

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de autora:**

Primero que nada perdónenme D: se que ya va un año desde que actualice este fic y que muchos me dejaron reviews pidiendo que continuara con esta historia, pero no tenia inspiración además mi vida personal fue un drama en estos meses xDD! Pero bueno espero que este cap valga la pena por la espera ._. Y les prometo que el próximo cap (que es el ultimo) lo subiré lo más pronto que pueda n_n oohh y también estaré trabajando en una nueva historia, la idea de esta nueva historia me está rondando la cabeza desde hace tiempo xDD pero quiero terminar esta primero… y ya casi lo consigo porque el otro será el último tal y como dije. Espero que sea de su agrado y espero sus reviews n_n

Aahh y quiero agradecerle a uno de mis lectores que me dio animos ^^ gracias Diego nwn

AxH 4 ever


End file.
